Life is a Battlefield
by gonewiththeducks
Summary: Calli was taken from her home at 10, now five years later fate brings her to the knights. what will happen? Will she find the answers to all the questions she has? Lots of Tristan! XOXO
1. Forget the Past

_This is the story of one girls journey starting when she was merely tens years old, living in a small tribe in the forest… _

Calli sits upon her pony high up on the hill as the wind makes her hair dance wildly and the beautiful sunsets. She sits with her back straight and chin up high like her father taught her.

With the forest behind her and the open land in front of her she imagines she is a great warrior like the ones her mother tells her before she goes to sleep.

Her sister Annalee sits beside her on her own slightly taller and stronger pony. Calli knows there are no thoughts of childish adventures running through her mind. No, she is thinking of the young boys that follow her around all day drooling over her beauty.

Calli doesn't like to admit it but sometimes she does feel jealous of her sister's pretty looks and magnificent figure. Annalee has gorgeous, long, curls of blonde hair and beautiful, enticing curves. Her eyes are enough to draw any man she wanted into her tent at night and her breasts are large and perfectly rounded.

But Calli pushes all of these thoughts away and looks out to the horizon where she can see riders approaching. She and Annalee merely think they are the men from their tribe back early from their hunting trip.

But as the riders get closer, Calli's pony becomes restless and fidgety. Her sister gives her a stern look and Calli bends low over the pony's neck and begins to whisper in it's ear. This works a little, until suddenly Annalee gasps in fright. Calli sits back upright and looks at her sister questioningly.

Annalee stares out at the riders frozen with fear. Calli looks from the riders to her sister confusedly. She cannot understand what is so frightening.

"We must return to the camp Calli, quickly!" Annalee says in terror, almost screaming.

Calli watches her sister turn her pony and race back towards the forest. Calli has no desire to return to the forest. It is very rare that they get to leave it.

She turns back to the riders, wondering what was so terrible about the men returning home from their hunt early. But then Calli catches a glimpse of a sword bouncing fiercely on one rider's hip. She wonders where the men would of found that as she gallops after her sister.

They ride fast and swift, Calli still not understanding her sister's strange behavior. Annalee flinches a little as a twig marks her pretty face but carries on.

Soon they arrive at their camp and Annalee springs from her pony's back and runs to the arms of her mother. The whole camp is alarmed at their sudden arrival.

Calli merely pulls her pony up and sat there watching her sister.

"What is wrong dear child?" asks their mother concernedly.

Annalee looks ready to burst into to tears of terror.

"Soldiers are coming mother! Roman soldiers are headed this way and will be here within minutes!"

As soon as Annalee has yelled out her message nearly the whole camp begins to gasp and scream.

Calli sits upon her pony and realizes the mistake she had made in thinking the riders were the men.

They could not protect themselves against soldiers with weapons when all who were left at the camp were the women, children and two young boys just able to use sticks to fight. Calli wonders weather they would even be able to protect themselves even with the men there.

Calli's father had warned them of Roman soldiers and now they came.

Calli leaps from her pony and runs into the tent that her family shares. Her mother and sister are there already, and so is her younger brother.

"Calli, thank goodness".

Her mother seems extremely glad that Calli is there. Her mother hugs her little brother Farad tightly and protectively as she also packs small bags for them. Annalee stands near them crying her heart out in fear.

"Now children, the soldiers will come for slaves. They will take you and Calli and treat you both cruelly Annalee and take your brother as a slave and make him fight, and that will not do for you know how sick he is".

Calli often wonders at this. Ever since Farad was born he has been ill and it seems he has been burdened with it for his whole life. It makes him ill at night and when he uses too much energy he goes into a fatal condition.

Their mother's words scare them as she hands them each a bag and pushes them out of tent. Her face is full of fear.

But unlucky as they are, the Roman soldiers ride into the camp. The women scream and cover their children with their own bodies.

Some of the soldiers jump down from their great big steeds and begin grabbing at the women. Calli watches with horror as they grab children and bound their hands to the saddles of the tall horses.

She screams as she is forced to the ground and a great big soldier lies upon her. She squeals and squirms but she is no match for this man He grasps at her cheeks and forces her jaw towards her. But instead of a kiss, he receives a bite.

Calli just manages to squeeze herself from under him as he grasps his bleeding nose but she doesn't get far before she is caught again.

It's not long before the soldiers are ready to leave. It is night now and nearly all is quiet except for the quiet sobs of Calli's people.

The smaller children are placed high up on the soldier's horses and they are too scared to jump down for the height. Others are bound to their own ponies that are tied to the saddles.

The women sit in the middle of the camp breathless and beaten. They are to left to die or wait until their men arrive back from hunting. Most of them have blood rushing down their faces and dresses.

Calli gasps a little as a tall soldier picks her up and places him in the saddle in front of him. He is tall and stern but doesn't wear the same look as the others. He doesn't look proud or pleased; he merely looks as though he is carrying out orders.

As the party begins to move on with the crying children and laughing men, Calli looks back at her mother. Her mother leans into the body of another woman. Blood gushes out from her nose and she looks just about dead.

Calli feels as though her heart has been wrenched from her stomach as she leaves her weak and injured mother there to die.

Her little brother farad sits in front of Annalee on Calli's pony. Annalee sits up straight as though she is trying to be strong and doesn't look back. Instead she merely cuddles Farad for comfort. She doesn't want to see her mother dieing.

Calli sheds a tear as her mother just manages to wave a hand and blow her a fable kiss. Calli returns it quickly and watches as her mother smiles bravely. But Calli cannot manage a smile. She is being torn away from her home.

'Its best to forget them".

Calli looks up at the soldier sitting behind her. He doesn't look at her for he just looks ahead.

Calli supposes he must be the commander for he is leading the other soldiers.

"You must forget the past and move on with the future. Forget what happened and make what will happen worthwhile".

Calli thinks about his words as she studies his scarred face. Why is he comforting her?

But with one last look at her mother she takes in his words and gets ready for the future although nothing could really prepare her.


	2. Another home taken

_It has been five years now and Calli, her little brother Farad and her older sister Annalee have injured hell for as soon as they were taken so cruelly from their mother they were forced as slaves for the Roman soldiers slaving away to their displeasure. How will they cope with the upcoming events?_

Calli lay on her bed listening to her sister Annalee sob into the small pillow she had made herself with a sack and straw. Annalee had just returned from the soldier's quarters and Calli knew what they were after. Her once strong and brave sister was now broken by the slavery, ridicule and torture they had been forced into since the day they had been taken from their home.

Calli gently rose from her own bed, careful not to wake her younger brother Farad who had been sleeping beside her, and tiptoed over to her sister's mattress to comfort her.

Calli rubbed her sister's back soothingly and tried to comfort her but she could not think of anything to say.

"Oh I am pathetic Calli, I cannot even protect myself let alone you and Farad," sobbed Annalee.

Many a night Annalee had said this to Calli and many a night Calli reassured her she wasn't pathetic.

Suddenly their private whispers were disturbed by a loud bell sounding in the fortress courtyard.

Every single slave in that room jumped awake. The women grabbed at their children and the boys grabbed for the sticks they kept by their mattresses.

The bell sounded for a long time and everyone trembled with fear. They all knew what the bell meant. It meant that there was danger near.

Calli bravely lunged for the door as Annalee ran to cover Farad with her body.

Calli ran through the door and up the stairs leading to the wall so she could see what danger there was.

The sight almost killed her.

There stood an army of over a thousand Saxons, ready for battle with flaming torches in their hands.

The Roman soldiers were just stepping up the stairs after being woken by the bell and they almost fell over.

Calli watched as the soldiers, trembling, listened to their commander's orders to march out and attack.

She knew there was no hope for survival of the fort. The men were simply scared too much to even raise their swords.

So she quickly raced back to the slave quarters.

No one but her siblings noticed her return for they were all babbling on and praying. Calli did not care for such a waist of time.

"Annalee we must escape," she told her sister who clung to their sickly brother. Annalee shook her head.

"Calli, can you not see Farad is worse than ever, I don't care what is out there but it cannot pull down these walls".

"Maybe not but the Romans are practically about to let them walk in".

Annalee gasped as Calli told her what she had seen and heard.

"We must Annalee!"

Annalee still nodded her head and picked the small boy up as if he were a baby.

Calli led them out to the back passage out of the fort. They were just about free when suddenly a tall sickly man stepped in their way. He was covered in animal furs and blood dripped from his Saxon sword. They had got in.

The Saxon suddenly grabbed Farad from Annalee's arms and threw him. The two sisters' screamed as his weak body hit the hard wall and fell limply to the ground.

Another bloodthirsty Saxon reached for Calli and began dragging her a few meters away. They both began tearing at the girls' clothes. But Calli managed to slip out from under the Saxon he laid on top of her just as she pulled out his own sword and sliced it through his neck.

Not even thinking twice about killing the man she headed straight towards the other Saxon, and Annalee.

But to her surprise there was no Saxon, or Annalee.

She looked about desperately but could not find her beloved sister. In panic she hurried to the body of her beloved brother. Tears cascaded down her red cheek as her heart called out for the small boy.

He had not even lived to be ten.

Realizing more Saxons' were filing into the fort she quickly grabbed the small pendant that hung around his neck which had once belonged to their mother and raced behind a barrel.

She watched with horror as Saxons' treaded all over her brothers' body and fought the urge to scream out. She had to stay alive, to find Annalee.

Her mind told her that the Saxons' would not give up such a beauty to death and her heart told her that her elder sister was still alive.

Then suddenly she felt a large hand grab her hair and drag her out from behind the barrel.

And then nothing…


	3. The Saxons

Calli didn't dare open her eyes. She wondered if it had all been a dream. Would Annalee be sobbing on her mattress and would Farad be lying beside her?

But when she finally mustered the courage to open her eyes she found she was not with her siblings. No, she was in the middle of the Saxon army.

Her head spun and she could feel dry blood crack under her lip as she began to sit up.

Calli weakly looked around herself and to her displeasure found she was one of the many women captured.

She watched with horror as big, tall, ugly Saxon's jumped onto the women and began to take their pleasure.

Calli was taken by surprise as on great, big ugly oaf spread himself out on top of her and began licking her neck and nibbling at her ear.

She reacted by hitting him but her punches were puny compared to him. Then seeing a chance, she reached for the sword that hung on his belt, whipped it out and sliced it right through his neck.

Even though she did realise she had just taken the life of another, it had little affect. She wondered why she did not care so much. Maybe it was because these great brutes deserved it, deserved to go to hell.

Then as Calli stumbled to her feet she realised that everyone was quiet, and staring at her.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a man step out from the crowd. He was very tall and built up. His long fair hair and bard moved with the wind and his expressionless face stared right at her. It was obvious he was in charge.

"We have a warrior here," he said slyly.

Calli began to step back as he stepped forward. This man filled her with anger, fright and wonder. He was so calmed yet brutal.

"What would your name be girl?"

Calli didn't answer. She didn't want to speak. The thousands of Saxons' that surrounded her made her feel unsure and scared.

"Come girl, even slaves have names".

The man stopped and Calli also stopped. Then he suddenly beckoned for a man to go closer to grab her.

"I think a few lashes will get her to talk. Bring her to y tent when you're done".

Calli stood frozen as another Saxon grabbed her and pulled out his lash that was tied to his belt. She gasped as he raised it over her back and so the torture began.

* * *

Arthur sat at the Round table he shared with his knights. They had just received the first news of Saxons approaching. Apparently they had ransacked a fort and were headed south.

Tristan had returned early that morning with the news.

"Men, I know your release of the army is soon but I think we must advance and try to make peace with these Saxons and if we don't do it, then no one will".

Arthur spoke confidently to his knights and left to tack his horse.

The knights followed and bravely they set out. Tristan and Bors were sent ahead to discover the Saxon camp and returned with news that they were at least five hundred miles from Badon Hill.

The knights set up camp at least a hundred miles away from the Saxons and slept that night. But Tristan's curiosity caused him to wander off…

* * *

Calli wrapped her arms around herself. Although she was in Cerdic's tent she still felt the cold. Her thin and worn clothes did not help much either.

It had almost been a week since she had been captured y the savages and it seemed Cerdic had come to enjoy having Calli whipped to reveal her name. But she still hadn't told him her name.

Each day he would have her whipped, send for her, and then have her whipped again.

Calli was amazed at his patience. Not many men possessed that gift.

"Now girl, I hope you realise the torture ahead if you do not answer my question. What is your name?"

"Why do you want it?" spat Calli angrily.

Cerdic shook his head. He could see she was not going to tell him that day. So he beckoned for the guard to take her to be whipped.

Calli fought the pain, biting her lip as the hard leather slashed her back. She could feel new bruises and cuts appearing.

Then suddenly it stopped. Wondering why the guard had stopped she looked up and to her great surprise she found him lying on his back, an arrow protruding from his head. He wriggled for a few minutes until he finally lay still.

Calli looked around. He had killed him?

Then she gasped as a figure ran out from the trees and grabbed her. She tried to scream as he carried her into the forest but his hand covered her mouth.

When they stopped beside a tall, white horse he removed his hand and placed her on her feet. Calli turned around to see her rescuer. The moonlight allowed her to see his face.

His face was soft and he wore a plain look. Braids hung limply around his head and one long one lay across his cheek.

He was a little tall and had strong build.

Calli didn't know what to say.

"It's alright, climb onto the horse and I will take you away from here," he said softly.

Calli immediately trusted the man and clambered up onto the horse with his help, flinching at every bit of pain coming from her cuts on her back.

**Sorry guys this ones a bit quick but its like 4 in the morning and Im tired. Hope your glad Tristans here but I will add some of the other knights aswell. Oh by the way u have to read a Knight's Tale man by banatic66. Its sooooooo awesome. **


	4. Rescue

Calli woke up realising she had fallen asleep to the soft beating of the horse's hooves. Her head lay against the man's chest and she could just hear the soft beating of his heart.

She awoke just as they rode into a small camp with about seven tents set about.

Her head was pounding and she just wanted to go to sleep. It was as if the ride had made her feel weaker.

It was all a slight blur but she could just make out a small group of people surrounding her. She heard men's voices but her mind was too sore to make out what they were saying.

The man on the horse with Calli gently lifted her from the saddle and passed her fragile body down to another man. Calli felt herself be taken in the arms of another man and being carried away.

The thought of this man being just like the Saxons rose in her mind but she was too tired to run, or do anything for that matter.

She couldn't understand why she felt so tired and worn out. It was as if the ride had simply worn her out as if she had been running the whole way.

She felt someone lay her down on a soft surface, like a bed. Then all went black, again.

* * *

Tristan sat by the fire and watched the flames lick at the scorched wood. His thoughts were on the girl. Her bravery had certainly impressed him. While being flogged by a Saxon brute, she had merely knelt there grimacing. There had been no screaming or crying. 

He knew that from the old cuts and bruises it hadn't been the first time she had been flogged. She was definitely no ordinary woman.

Tristan turned around as he heard Dagonet leave Tristan's tent which now belonged to the girl. Dagonet took a seat beside Tristan and also gazed at the fire.

"She lost a lot of blood; Arthur told me how you rescued her".

Tristan nodded in reply to Dagonet although he didn't really need to.

"Tristan, why did you save her?" asked Dagonet curiously.

Tristan turned to Dagonet confusedly. What a strange question.

"Would you not save a woman being tortured?"

Dagonet looked back at the tent where the healing girl lay.

"Yes, but she's a Saxon".

Tristan was stunned. He didn't know why he hadn't recognised it in the first place but he wondered why the Saxons would whip their own women.

"All the same, she was being tortured," said Tristan.

"Yes but you and I know Saxons always travel with plenty women, why did you not save the others?"

"Because they weren't being whipped".

There was silence, until Dagonet turned back to the fire.

"What if she was being punished for crime," said Dagonet.

The thought had already crossed Tristan and now he knew she was a Saxon it was a reasonable explanation. Saxons only whipped their own women for crimes.

He suddenly realised he was constantly thinking on this girl. What was it that made her so special?

Tristan heard a hawks call above and looked alert. There was something wrong.

**Thanks so much guys for the reviews. You're helping alot.**

**la argentinita: I like you're point of view**

**Readerfreak10: didn't you think she would get away**

**Scouter: I'm trying to think of how to give the story a twist but I will try to do my updates quicker.**

_**Seeyas soon XOXO**_


	5. Looking for Annalee

Calli had been awake listening to the rushing about outside for sometime now, but she was too scared to leave the safety of the tent.

Already she had noticed, someone had undone her shirt and that didn't reassure her.

She had definitely noticed the stitching on her wounds but that was still no comfort to wether these so called rescuers had merely sewn her up or taken some pleasure as well.

Simply lying there, Calli was disturbed suddenly. A tall man with long, dreadlocks had crawled inside the tent.

Calli gasped and scrambled backwards, wincing as her wounds ached.

"Shhh, it's alright. I will not hurt you. My name is Gawain," said the man. He was obviously a knight for he was dressed in magnificent armour.

Calli still sat as far away as she could.

"I promise I will not harm you but I'm sorry but we have to move you. The Saxons are approaching our camp".

Calli's eyes widened. The Saxons? Were they tracking her, wanting to take her back?

But then Calli thought if they took her again, she would be able to see if Annalee was there.

But grimacing at the pain from her wounds, she took the knights outstretched hand and allowed him to help her out of the tent.

Outside was dark, for it was only just sunrise. There were six other men, all tall, strong knights aswell. Calli immediately spotted the one whom had saved her. He sat with an expressionless face on his white horse as a tall, important-looking man spoke to him.

Calli overheard that the knight was to go and see how far off the Saxons were and she raced over to the horse's side, an idea fresh in her mind.

"I need to come with you," she said quickly.

The two men were surprised at her sudden arrival into their conversation.

"Milady you are to ride with another knight, Tristan here is to scout for us".

Tristan seemed a fitting name for the young scout. She wondered at this tall man who was definitely the commander.

"No I must look for my sister. She is with the Saxons," pleaded Calli.

The commander looked just about ready to say no again but Tristan cut him off.

"She'll be fine Arthur; I will take care of her".

Calli looked at the commander. So this was the Arthur she had heard so much of. He certainly was the handsome, strong man in all the stories.

Arthur nodded understandingly and went to mount his own horse.

Tristan outstretched his hand and she took it quickly. When she was sitting comfortably in front of him, they set off in the opposite way to the other knights.

As she looked back and watched the knights' ride away she felt a quiver of fear. Here she had just gotten away from these savages and now she was riding back towards them.

So she looked forward and watched the scenery go past as she waited to see the army of brutes she hated.

As she leant against Tristan's body, he showed no sign of minding or even caring that she did so. In fact, he showed the same expressionless face Calli had always seen on him.

"Whats your name?" he asked plainly.

"Calli".

Calli couldn't understand this man. He was so ordinary and silent. It just wasn't normal. He would be silent for most of the time, ask a few questions and then straight back to silence.

They rode on until Calli gasped at the sound of marching Saxon's drums. She looked to where Tristan was looking and could only just see, through the trees far off, the Saxon army heading straight for Arthur.

Tristan looked neither surprised nor scared. He just sat there. Calli wondered at him. He certainly was different.

They sat there for some time and all the while Calli looked for her sister. But Annalee was no where to be seen.

Maybe she's there but I just can't see her, thought Calli to herself.

After awhile of just sitting there Tristan kicked the horse and they raced off to find Arthur and tell him of the news.

Calli suddenly found herself feeling awkward. Here she was leaning against a man to whom she didn't even know.

It really was awkward. But Tristan didn't seem to mind so Calli said nothing.

They caught up to Arthur and Calli listened to their conversation. Arthur looked worried and ordered them all to race to a place called Hadrian's Wall.

Calli felt excited. She was going to the home of the legendary knights. The place where they spent a lot of their time.

Tristan and Calli raced further ahead and Calli winced as the horse leaped over a log which made her back slam into Tristan's chest causing her pain.

She stiffened as Tristan suddenly placed one hand softly on her back to steady the ride for her. A slight tremble ran through her body. No man had done something like that for her before.

Tristan and Calli rode in silence for awhile until Tristan's empty voice broke the silence.

"Did you see your sister?"

Calli shook her head unhappily. Thoughts of what might have happened to Annalee haunted her mind. Annalee had once been a fine, strong beauty but now she was near broken. Calli couldn't imagine how her sister could survive much longer if she was with the Saxons.

"Did you know of her condition before we saved you?"

Again Calli shook her head. She didn't really have a clue as to where Annalee could be and deep in the back of her mind she secretly knew she wasn't with the Saxons.

And then suddenly it appeared. Hadrian's Wall came into sight and Calli stared at it blankly.

There was nothing special about it. It was quite similar to the fort in where she had lived for so long now. She wondered what made this place so talked about.

**Okay. Sorry it took so long to do this chapter, I was a bit caught up and all. Well I hope you guys like it and I know its not all that interesting but bear with me.**


	6. Mourning

Tristan watched the girl. They had been waiting for the others for sometime now, just sitting in the stables.

She had looked about curiously, met Jols, and now just sat next to Tristan on a trough.

She just sat there stiffly looking at her feet. Every time Tristan moved she would flinch as if he was going to hit her.

Tristan remembered what that Saxon had been doing to her and wondered why.

She seemed very fragile just now but he knew she was actually quite strong, to be able to take such blows as she had.

A look of worry was embedded in her face as she stared at her feet. She must be worrying about her sister, thought Tristan to himself.

Suddenly Arthur and the other knights strolled in calmly leading their horses. It surprised Calli a little and she sprang to her feet.

Tristan gave a small smile at her awareness. He was impressed.

He stood up and waited for Arthur to speak.

"We got along alright Tristan. How did you go?" asked the commander.

Tristan nodded his head to say they too were fine and he left the stables. Calli watched him go. She didn't know what to do.

Arthur walked up to her and gave her welcoming smile.

"Hello there Calli, I don't believe we have had a chance to talk. Come and I will take you to your lodgings".

Calli fell into step with him and felt the knights piercing stares on the back of her neck.

Arthur led her out into the village and they walked for awhile.

"There is many a spare room up in the knight's quarters. You can take your pick there but first we must talk".

Calli just walked and listened.

"About your sister did you find her?"

Calli shook her head.

"Oh I'm sorry for your loss".

"That doesn't mean she's dead".

Arthur looked a little surprised a the tone of Calli's voice when she said this.

"Ah yes, anyway about the Saxons. You must be from the West Fort I suppose for they ransacked that".

Calli nodded again.

The conversation went on and when it seemed she had nothing of importance to tell him, he left her in a room she had chosen.

It was only small and it only had a bed and small table. But Calli had chosen it for the spectacular view from the window.

The scene was most extraordinary for she could see for miles and miles over the wall and it was very high so she could see the entire village.

She placed herself on the window sill and hung one leg outside staring at the view.

Thoughts of Annalee and farad drifted sorrowfully through her mind. She felt tears for farad fill her saddened eyes at the thought of his broken little body being trampled on.

He had been a good boy, just not very well. His sickness had always been a worry and it had not been his downfall.

Then there was Annalee. Was she dead? Was she alright?

There were so many questions yet each one brought sadness and sorrow.

Calli leant her chin on her knee and wished she was with her siblings. Then as thoughts of home and their mother drifted into her mind and she shunted them away. It was not good to dwell in the past.

**I know its only short but its hard to think of what to write. seeyas soon...**


	7. A little Practice

The next morning Calli walked out of her room and ran into someone. It was Gawain.

"Oh, sorry," she mumbled.

"No sorry. Are you going to breakfast?" he asked.

The idea sounded good to Calli as she nodded her head a little. Gawain smiled and led her down to a large room.

Calli looked about in wonder as she entered. There was a large table that could fit fifty men at it and it was round with a huge hole in the middle.

At the table, four knights sat munching hungrily on their breakfast. There was Bors, Tristan, Galahad and Dagonet.

They all looked up and Calli froze. She didn't know what to do.

"Our young friend here is joining us," said Gawain taking his seat and gesturing for Calli to sit next to him.

Calli nervously sat down and looked about. The Walls were filled with magnificent paintings.

Gawain placed a piece of toast on her plate and Calli slowly began to eat it while her neighbour ate the rest of the food laid out in front of them.

She found she wasn't that hungry and was contempt with just that toast and a small glass of water.

After they had all finished their meals they all headed off in different directions. Gawain offered to take Calli to the practicing ring to watch the others battle. Calli took the proposal up immediately.

They walked in and Dagonet and Arthur were busy at it.

Their swords clanged and swung at each other, neither wanting to hurt the other.

The ring was in a big barn sort of thing and a small wooden fence made the ring.

Gawain and Calli came up beside the other knights who were onlookers leaning on the fence.

Calli watched transfixed on the fight as Lancelot stumbled sleepily into their presence only half dressed.

"You must stop bedding so many women Lancelot. It's not good for your health," joked Gawain.

Lancelot smiled and took his place beside Calli. She stiffened a little and edged closer to Gawain. She had heard stories of Lancelot bedding many women and didn't desire to be one.

Lancelot looked at her with a flirting grin.

"And how is our pretty damsel this morning?"

Calli gave him a look of fake interest in him. "Fine".

Lancelot didn't seem to sense the fakeness and moved closer to her.

"I hope you slept well last night. I know the bed in there can prove to be uncomfortable".

Lancelot inched closer while Calli looked a little shocked.

"It was fine thanks," she said while moving to the other side of Gawain and beside Galahad.

Lancelot followed.

"Because my bed on the other hand is quite comfortable".

Calli took a place between Galahad and Tristan. Lancelot took a place between her and Tristan.

The other knights all looked ready to burst into fits of laughter as Lancelot inched closer to her.

Calli took a step backward and found herself colliding with Galahad's chest. She looked up at his face and thankfully found a kind smile wanting nothing at all.

"Lancelot, she doesn't want to sleep with you," he said laughing as the flirting knight opened his mouth.

Lancelot turned grumpily and watched the fight mumbling to himself. Calli felt relieved as she moved in between Galahad and Gawain.

"Thankyou," she whispered to the young knight. He smiled kindly and watched the fight.

Calli decided to take time to study the knights.

Galahad was young and strong. His face was handsome and his voice was kind. To any young girl Calli's age he would be perfect.

Calli knew that if Annalee were there she would make her move on Galahad immediately.

Then there was Gawain. He was more charming than handsome but definitely was strapping. His long, blonde dreadlocks rested on his chest and Calli could imagine him holding children in his arms, and also young women.

Then there was Lancelot. He was definitely attractive and very flirty but he didn't agree with Calli. She didn't really like the way he behaved but apart from that she had no problems with the man. He would definitely be a good match for Annalee.

Calli sighed sadly as her eyes wandered to Bors. He was very muscular and thunderous, though normally cheerful. Calli couldn't imagine him with children but word had it that he had eleven bastards.

Then there was Dagonet. He was a towering, strong and quiet man. He seemed very skilled at heavy weapons than light. Apparently he was very good at healing as well.

Then there was the noble and courageous Arthur. The man had been the most talked about news for years now and won the hearts of many women who hadn't even seen him yet.

Last but not least, Calli's eyes rested upon Tristan, the soundless scout. He didn't seem very social but he wasn't shy. He was very well-built and there was something mysterious about him.

Overall, the knights were a magnificent yet strange bunch, Calli thought.

Suddenly Bors let out a loud roar and both Dagonet and Arthur lost their footing.

"Bout bloody time!" said Bors as he leapt over the fence. He strode up to Dagonet and took his sword as Tristan did the same to Arthur. And so another fight began.

Arthur and Dagonet joined the others onlooking.

Both Tristan and Bors had skill, but Bors was more heavy and bold and Tristan seemed light and swift.

Bors threw his sword around dangerously and Tristan seemed to sort of dance with his.

Calli found herself enticed in Tristan's movements and Gawain saw her staring at him.

Gawain let out a small laugh. And looked back at Tristan. He couldn't imagine what had Calli so entranced.

The fight went on and finally the two made it a draw.

Bors took his place at the fence again but Calli watched as Tristan wandered off, wondering where he was going.

* * *

Calli sat in the small tub that had been put in her room for her to bathe. She ran a hand over the tattoos that marked her back and ran over her shoulders.

She had no idea where they came from. They were mysterious marks with an unknown history.

* * *

**Hey, soz its just a short chapter but I wanted to get on with it...**


	8. Falling for Someone?

"Vanora, this heres Calli. She's stayin here for awhile".

Calli stood shyly beside Bors who was introducing her to his lover, in the tavern.

Vanora stood with a kind smile, cradling a tiny baby. Vanora wasn't tall but she was slim and very pretty.

"Hello Calli. I hope the boys haven't been much of an influence on you. They're a bit of a rough bunch," greeted Vanora.

Calli smiled shyly and Bors left the girls alone. They took a seat and began to talk.

"So how old are you Calli?"

"I'm fifteen".

Vanora gave her another smile which brought comfort to Calli. She liked it when Vanora smiled.

"Just old enough to marry. I'm sure your mother has her eye on some strapping young lad for you hey," said Vanora with a wink as she began to coo to her child.

Calli held herself together and smiled faintly. Only if Vanora knew.

""Oh sorry, did I say something wrong?" asked Vanora seeing the fake smile.

Calli quietly told Vanora of her story. Throughout the long tale Vanora looked shocked.

"Oh you poor girl. Are you going to stay here now?" asked Vanora.

Calli shrugged her shoulders.

"I want to find my sister but I may return. It's very nice here".

The baby began to cry and Vanora shushed him to sleep.

"Well you're always welcome in mine and Bors's house".

Calli gave her a thankful look. There was suddenly a loud uproar of laughter and Calli saw that Galahad had beaten Lancelot in a hand wrestle.

Vanora left to work and Calli went to investigate, taking a seat beside Gawain.

Gawain saw her and shoved the three women off of his lap and dragged Calli onto it. She was too surprised to do anything.

'Hello my dear Calli," he said.

"Um, hello," she answered pushing Gawain's hands away and sliding to her seat down beside him.

Gawain just shrugged and took a swig of beer.

Calli watched while Lancelot argued that the hand wrestle had been unfair.

"Face it Lancelot. The pup is getting stronger than you," laughed Bors.

Galahad stood proudly, leaning on a wooden beam that held the roof up.

Calli smiled as Lancelot and Bors argued and then suddenly she saw something out of the corner of her eye.

Tristan entered the tavern and approached the small party.

He silently leant against the wall, beside Galahad. Galahad filled him in ob what had happened and Tristan gave a small laugh, though is face remained impassive, as customary.

Calli found the knight very interesting. It was his manner and outlook that caught her attention. He was so silent yet very accomplished. He was always aware and quick-witted despite the fact that you wouldn't think it.

Surprisingly Tristan and Galahad began to leave the tavern.

Calli slipped after them with curiosity as they exited the door.

"Why do you want to spar now Tristan?" asked the ever so young Galahad.

"Tristan walked silently for awhile then answered.

"I normally do with Arthur at this time every night but he is busy, and you were not drunk".

Tristan's voice was much like his appearance, vacant and proficient.

Galahad sighed and they continued to the practicing ring.

Calli followed without a sound.

The two knights got ready for their joust and were in the ring in minutes.

Calli watched interestedly from the shadows.

Galahad was young yet quite skilled for his age. He was strong and sturdy with a sword but couldn't manage to outwit Tristan. Tristan blocked blow after blow and then decided to give the attacks.

He swung the sword at Galahad and the young knight stumbled to the ground as the sword just missed his face.

Both panting, Tristan helped Galahad up for another spar.

Then as if her legs had a mind of their own, she found herself leaning on the fence watching contently.

It was then that Galahad noticed her and lost his footing once again. Tristan held his sword playfully at the man's throat.

"You should learn to ignore distractions".

Calli didn't know what to think as Tristan gave her a fleeting look. Were his words meant for offense or just advice?

Tristan swung his sword around good-naturedly as Galahad got to his feet.

"What are you doing here?" he asked walking over to her as Tristan began to spar with an invisible ghost of some sort.

"I came to watch," answered Calli.

Galahad gave her a strange smile and Calli found her shoulders tensing. The young man leant against the other side of the fence facing her, right by her side.

Their arms were leaning on eachother and Calli found all her nerves ready to react but she held them back.

"Sorry you had to see me in such bad motion".

"You were doing fine".

Calli couldn't understand what was happening to her. Her whole body was filling with butterflies and his smile made her queasy.

"Have you decided if you're going to stay?"

"Um, I might for a little while until I recover and then I will go and look for my sister".

Galahad's face turned to a look of concern and the butterflies began to busily fly about Calli's stomach.

"If you need any help, I'm here you know".

Calli bit her lip and nodded her head slightly. Galahad's worry multiplied the small creatures fluttering inside of her and she felt her hands shaking.

But it was cold, it could have been the cold that was making her do this.

"Oi! Can we get back to this," called Tristan, watching the two.

Calli felt a wave of relief pass over her as Galahad returned to his spar with Tristan.

Tristan nodded his head understandingly to Calli and she realised he had just saved her intentionally.

Calli gave a thanking smile to the scout and watched as the two sparred.

Galahad seemed hurried and a bit sloppy with his sword work now. Calli felt he might have showing off for her but wished he wasn't.

Why did Galahad make her feel so strange and abnormal? Sure she had seen plenty of men, all good-looking and skilled but they hadn't made her queasy.

Annalee had always said that Calli's teasing of men would come back and hit her square in the face when she fell for a man.

But was she falling for Galahad?

**Will she go for galahad or Tristan? Keep reading to find out...**


	9. Revealed Blood

Arthur was watching from the shadows as the men sparred and Calli on looked. He was concerned with Galahad's obvious affections for the girl.

He didn't much approve of the girl but he couldn't just abandon her now.

His first reason to be there had been to study Tristan.

This was now the fifteenth year that they were under the command of the Romans and although the other knights had all changed a lot, Tristan had not.

He wondered at the knight. Tristan really was an original, there was and would never be another Tristan.

Then it seemed Calli became bored and turned around to leave. Then she saw Arthur.

"Good evening," she said as she walked up to him.

"Good evening".

He didn't hate her or despise her, he just didn't like the fact that there was a Saxon in his presence and he could do nothing about it.

"Your knights are talented," she said kindly. Arthur merely nodded his thanks and looking a little hurt, Calli left.

Calli couldn't understand it. Why didn't Arthur like her? People always remarked and said that he was kind, brave, polite and noble man, well Calli hadn't believed it.

Arthur was exactly how she had imagined him. He was quite rude; a little stuck up and always thought of Rome.

She couldn't imagine why he disliked her so. She hadn't done anything to him.

Calli began to walk back to the tavern but she found the night too beautiful to ignore so she found a way out of the village and climbed up a high hill. She stared up at the sky when suddenly she stubbed her toe on something hard.

Calli looked down at her attacker and found it to be a mere sword, driven into the ground at the foot of a mound. Calli gasped as she realised it was a grave.

Then when she saw the others surrounding her, she didn't know what to do. They didn't scare her but she didn't know wether or not it was a sacred ground that should not be stepped on.

"Don't worry, it's not blessed ground," came a voice from the darkness. Then amazingly Tristan expressionlessly stepped out into the moonlight.

He had obviously seen her worry and Calli felt a little embarrassed.

"What are you doing here?"

Tristan walked over to a sword and ran a finger over the hilt.

"I was about to asked you the same thing". His voice was so unexplained and faraway. Calli felt something inside her jump as he spoke.

"I just went for a walk".

Tristan continued observing the sword. Then it clicked in Calli's mind. This was Badon Hill. The burial place of the great knight that had fallen and was only ever spoken about in a whisper.

"Was he a friend of yours?"

Tristan nodded slightly, not showing any emotion.

Then what Tristan said next shocked Calli.

"Why were the Saxons harming you when you are one of them?"

Calli stood there in shock, trying to get a grip on what he had said.

"Excuse me?"

"You know what I said, what did you do to deserve such punishment from your own kind?"

"I'm sorry Tristan but you do not know what you are saying. I am not a Saxon!"

Calli was getting cross. She didn't know what Tristan was going on about.

"The markings on your back Dagonet saw while tending to your wounds".

"Tristan! I am not Saxon!"

"I saw the markings myself that night as well. They are only engraved in a few Saxon's skin but they are of Saxon art none the less. Why do you lie of your race?"

Calli's mind was filled with confusion, despair and more fear. Was she really Saxon? She had never really known what blood ran through her veins for no one had told her. She had been so young when she was taken from her home.

_Wait. No Calli, do not ponder on the past,_ she told herself.

"What did you do?"

Calli didn't know what to say.

"Answer me girl. You know that Arthur does not approve of you and this is why. If you don't give us a reason to allow you to stay then you will be condemned to death".

Calli felt tears swell in her eyes. Hoe could she be Saxon?

"Tristan! Just Shutup!" she screamed. She took a deep breath and began to explain herself to him.

"I never knew of my race, I never asked for I never dwell in the past. I was taken from my home at ten years old and my I, my sister and little brother were made Roman slaves. We battled the odds and lived until now. My brother was killed by Saxons, he was only young and now I think they have Annalee, my sister".

Tristan took a moment to take in the story and then spoke.

"Then why did they whip you?"

"Because I would not tell their leader my name. Each day he would ask and each day I would refuse to answer," answered Calli. "If I told him my name it would be like giving myself up to that cruel bastard".

Calli felt weak. She had allowed herself to fall to Tristan and unveil herself. But what had made her do it? She couldn't make clear any of it.

She fell to her knees and stared at the sword beside Tristan. Surprisingly Tristan sat down beside her, but that was all he did. And for the night they remained like that.

**So she now knows of her race...mmm...**


	10. Good Times

Annalee was left in nothing at all as the Roman soldier left the room buckling up his belt. She clutched the blankets and felt her sorrows and fear clamp up inside of her.

Her body hurt and her soul was all but broken.

The only thing that cept her alive was Calli. Just the thought of her sister being alive was enough to keep the life inside of her.

Her tears drifted from her eyes to the sheets and she forced herself to dress before another soldier took advantage of her.

She had just been bringing in new blankets and the soldier had just wandered in.

Ever since the Saxons had attacked the night before, the Roman soldiers had been forced to rebuild and this caused them to become angry and take advantage of any women in their presence even though they had only been working for a day.

_Lazy bastards,_ thought Annalee.

What was pleasure to these horrible men was just plain rape to the women.

Annalee had been a subject of many rapes by now and she could not find the strength in herself to fight back now. All she wanted was for Calli to come back to her.

Her little sister had always been brave and that led Annalee to believe she was still alive.

Annalee could remember their childhood clearly for she had been thirteen when they were taken away so brutally.

She could not recall Calli ever speaking of their past since that time. She doubted wether Calli even really remembered what race she was.

But Annalee knew she would figure it out one day for the tattoos on her back.

Annalee did not bear the tattoos for usually only men bore them. Annalee had no idea why Calli had them but she knew that their father had to have a reason for putting them there.

Annalee walked over to the window and looked out at the night sky.

"Oh if only you were with me sister".

* * *

Calli stood watching the men practicing in the ring. She had been at the South fort at Badon Hill for a week now and was beginning to like it.

Vanora had given her a job to pay off the room she stayed in. Every night Calli would work in the tavern and occasionally help the maidens to clean the main house.

Over the days Calli and Galahad had spent a lot of time together. He had taught her to use a bow and she seemed to get the hang of it, but the sword was something she was not gifted at.

Calli sensed a presence behind her and spun around to find Arthur standing there.

"Hello there Arthur. How are you?" asked Calli kindly.

"Fine thankyou," said Arthur distantly, not even looking at her.

He leaped over the fence and joined his knights. He still hadn't warmed to her and she knew this was because she was apparently Saxon.

Calli still couldn't believe she was Saxon. She liked to think she wasn't for when held in the capture, she had learnt to loathe them.

Calli hated that Arthur didn't like her for this reason and wished were not Saxon.

The other knights didn't seem to mind, so why should it bother Arthur.

That night, Vanora and Calli kicked off work early and headed over to join the knights. They were all there except for Arthur and no one minded all that much.

Lancelot and Gawain were showing everyone some kind of stupid dance until they fell over in the attempt.

Everyone burst out laughing and Calli sat down next to Galahad had the table.

Galahad smiled like he always did to her and moved a little closer.

Since that time, the butterflies had died down and now Calli rarely felt them although there was the often jerk.

Then suddenly the fiddles started up and Gawain and Lancelot were up and about again.

Calli laughed and drank as she watched them dancing. Bors swept Vanora off of her feet and began to do what he called dancing.

Dagonet sat further off talking to a woman whom he seemed good friends with and Tristan leant against a wall casually. The odd woman would find herself standing in front of him but soon would walk off at his ignorance.

Galahad told Calli stories of his adventures when finally all the others sat themselves down at the table.

Vanora hurried off for more drinks while Bors playfully bounced number eleven on his knee. The small baby had only been born a day before Calli arrived there and was now a week old.

Calli took a sip from the mug that Vanora placed in front of her. Suddenly the fiddles started up and Bors handed eleven over to Dagonet as he dragged Vanora out to dance.

Calli smiled as she watched Dag cooing to the baby and rocking it gently in his arms. He was what Calli called the friendly giant.

Galahad took a great big swig from his beer and pulled Calli to her feet in surprise.

"Come one lets dance".

Calli had no option in the matter as Galahad swung her around. Both of them turned out to be quite terrible dancers and they skipped and danced all around the tavern, gaining laughing onlookers.

"Give me a go!" called out Vanora as she and Calli swapped partners.

And to Calli's surprise, Bors was quite a good dancer.

Soon a crowd had formed and Calli was passed from dancer to dancer, moving amongst the people.

Once she had been handed around the knights, she found herself dancing with complete strangers.

The hours passed and the drinks went by. Calli became tired and sought out refuge back on the table, with Tristan who was the only knight who hadn't danced.

Tristan said nothing as she sat down and merely drank. His empty expression was not unusual by now to Calli and she made no move to make conversation. So they just sat there.

Then suddenly Tristan stood up and skulled the rest of his beer then placing the mug on the table.

He began to leave the tavern but Calli laughed out loud as he was stopped by a very pretty barmaid whom forced him to dance.

The knights and Calli stared in wonder as Tristan danced around the crowd just like everyone else, though his face did not change.

Calli's thoughts lingered on the scout.

He wasn't ugly; he was actually quite handsome but was so quiet. Calli knew that if he was a little more social, Tristan would probably have many women surrounding him, like Lancelot.

Then quietly so no one saw, Calli crept back to her room. She stopped at her door and has she reached for the handle, she looked around at the knight's quarters.

The knight's quarters was merely a long hall with many rooms on either side. At the end of the hall was a large window that looked out at the forest close by.

Calli's hand left the handle and she walked up to the window and gazed out at the land set before her eyes.

Truly Briton was a beautiful place at night. Beautiful, dreamy, mysterious and many other things.

She stared at the stunning forest when suddenly the reflection of water from the light of the moon caught her eye.

She could just see the edge of what seemed to be a lake.

Calli felt a longing to swim and unable to contain herself, she began to climb out of the window. She practically glided down the side of the fort and down to the ground.

Once there was soil beneath her feet she began to hurry into the forest, heading straight for the lake.

Calli came across no obstacles other than a fallen tree and son found herself standing on the shores of a magnificent, large and cool lake.

She stood there with the water up to her ankles and trailed her fingers through the water. It was so refreshing and calm.

Her eyes travelled up to the moon and she noticed its fullness and splendour.

Suddenly Calli spun around after feeling someone's breath on her neck and to her eyes widened in shock.

There stood…

**You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out who it is. Sorry I couldn't stop myself, I just had to do it.**


	11. Rejected Proposal

"Cerdic!" gasped Calli as she stumbled backwards, falling into the water.

The towering Saxon stood on the bank and watched her fall. He did nothing but stand there vacantly.

"Hello there girl," he said in his miserable-like voice. The man didn't seem to enjoy life; he always acted as though there was nothing worth living for except killing.

"Long time no see".

Calli didn't know what to do. She suspected that men stood stationed around the lake, barring her escape and Cerdic had a sword where she did not.

"What do you want?"

The fear in Calli's words was clear and it seemed Cerdic liked that.

He walked towards her, his robes trailing in the water, and bent right down over a trembling Calli.

When Cerdic's face was mere inches from her own Calli sat frozen, unable to move her body.

"Your name". His voice trailed off dryly.

Calli wouldn't give in though, no matter how terrifying he was.

"No," she spat.

Cerdic did not look pleased. But he remained calm as he stood upright again and walked back to the dry bank. He turned around and faced Calli with a piercing glare.

"Have it your way then". His words trailed away as he walked off, into the forest.

Calli was left, soaked, cold and scared.

When all was quiet but for the light breeze she lifted herself from the water and hurried back towards the fort, keeping that nights events to herself.

* * *

Galahad found Calli sitting atop a small hill. He wanted to tell her of the news.

He placed himself beside her and looked up at the bright moon with a sigh.

"I remember back home, our moon was nearly ten times bigger than the one we see now," he said with a smile.

He glanced over to the girl. Her face was beautiful and clear in the moonlight but wore no happiness. She didn't look cheerful at all.

"I don't ever remember seeing a moon back home".

Her words were filled with a kind of nothingness. They were empty and sad.

Galahad felt strange. He knew by now that she was Saxon for the word had spread.

But he didn't feel any different towards her. She was still the same, sweet fifteen year old he had met a week ago. Himself just being twenty didn't make much of a difference.

"I have news Calli. Tomorrow we set out to accompany the bishop here with our papers of release".

Galahad could no longer contain this news and Calli managed a smile for him.

"Congratulations Galahad. Will you return straight away?" she asked.

Galahad nodded his head enthusiastically. Calli just smiled politely and turned back to face the moon.

There was a long silence and it seemed Galahad was fidgeting a lot.

"Is there something you wanted to say?" asked Calli.

Galahad took a deep sigh and moved so that he was facing Calli. He stood up and also pulled her up with him.

Calli didn't know what was going on.

"Calli. When I go back I want to take you with me".

His words didn't sink in for awhile and then Calli understood what he was getting at.

"Galahad-"

"Calli I have never met anyone like you. You've suffered so much and lost everything but you still go on. You exciting and mysterious and I love you".

Calli could here the truth and ambition in his words but they scared her.

She liked Galahad a lot. She probably even had feelings for him but she couldn't find the will inside of herself to say yes.

"Galahad I-" she began but tore herself from his grip and ran, leaving the poor man standing alone on Badon Hill.

**I'm sorry to all those galahad lovers out there but I had to. **


	12. A Kiss

The lake was just as it had been only hours ago. It was still calm and beautiful but this time Calli didn't stare at in awe.

She stared at it with a look of confusion and impossibility on her face. Why would Galahad want her? He could have any woman he wanted and he chose a lanky thing like her.

Galahad was perfect. He would supply for a family and be the best husband. Calli found a wanting inside of her but there was something else.

She wanted to say yes, she really did but she couldn't for some reason.

"Hello".

Calli spun around in alarm ready to run but she only found quiet and solemn Tristan standing there.

"What are you doing here?" she asked with a little tremble in her voice.

"I might have asked you the same thing," said Tristan as he walked over to stand beside her and look out at the lake.

Calli's eyes followed him as he moved. There was something different about him but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Tristan looked out the lake and the faintest of smiles was found on his face.

Calli was almost dumbstruck. Tristan? Smiling?

"So do you know why Galahad's passed out on the floor of the tavern?" asked Tristan as though he knew she was the reason.

Calli felt even worse. Why couldn't she just be normal and find a way to let him in, so that Galahad wouldn't take it out on himself.

She looked at Tristan with sorriness and guilt in her eyes. His smile had vanished he had become blank again.

Calli slightly nodded her head.

They stood there a little longer, both with their own thoughts.

Calli was always looking around timidly when she heard a noise. Immediately even at the sound of a bird flying off Cerdic entered her mind.

She had begun to think it had just been her head playing tricks on her. Why would Cerdic just come and visit her while he could ransack the whole fort.

Calli looked up at Tristan. He was almost impossible. She wondered wether he actually thought or if he just looked with nothing going on in the inside.

The lake seemed to yell out to them, well to Calli anyway. She felt a sudden need to jump into the lake and swim while forgetting life altogether.

But she couldn't make herself do it.

"We are going to accompany the bishop here tomorrow with our discharge papers," began Tristan.

"Where will you go once we have left?"

Calli had not a clue where she would go. The only place she could think of was the fort where she and her siblings were imprisoned.

With all the confusion and unhappiness building up inside her, tears began to silently fall from her eyes. She tried to wipe them away but they didn't stop.

Tristan saw them.

Calli leant against a tall, towering, strong tree and felt ashamed of her weakness.

She just wanted Tristan to go away.

Suddenly she felt him move closer. She pretended not to notice until he stood now only an inch from her.

She looked up at him with a sad but questioning look and all she got back was a vacant face.

She flinched as Tristan's hand moved upwards and rested upon her cheek. What was he doing?

She leant further back although she couldn't really do that with the tree there.

Tristan's face moved closer and closer until suddenly their lips touched.

He brushed his lips on hers and Calli's ambitions to run were swept away.

Soon the faint contact of their lips became more. Calli wrapped her arms around his neck and his hands moved down to her waists.

More confusion piled up inside of her. She didn't know what she was doing.

But then it clicked.

Calli pushed Tristan away and stared at him with foreboding and uncertainty. His face was expressionless and unreadable.

She could not tell if the kiss had been a mere act of feeling sorry for her or if it really something.

Calli bit her lip and pushed passed the scout, walking fast towards the fort.

* * *

When she was safely back in her room, she wept on her bed.

She felt so alone and scared.

Her feelings for Galahad were not so strong as to make her act on him but they were there.

But she knew inside of her there were feelings for Tristan.

There was a spot in her heart for a man, she knew it. Every woman had a spot for a man.

But first the man would have to pass the wall that surrounded her. Calli doubted wether any man could destroy her wall.

Would someone beat the fear and torment inside of her or would she be left a lonely and sad woman for the rest of her life?

* * *

Tristan sat on Hadrian's Wall up high with his hawk resting beside him.

When he had first seen Calli, he had thought her beautiful and desirable. But not in the way most men did.

Of course she was beautiful but to a man like, say Lancelot, her breasts would probably be inches to small for his liking and the scars that marked her back would probably disgust him. Her age was not a difficulty for she was of age to marry; but only being fifteen she would be a mere treat for most men and would probably take her then dump her in the streets to live the rest of her miserable life after one night. Many men were like Lancelot.

Tristan could see past the looks though, and the fear and torture.

He could see that she longed to be happy and brave. He could see her pride and courage that was now beaten to a pulp. Her ambition and willingness to save her sister was perhaps the one thing that kept her going now.

The hawk suddenly took off and once it was out of sight, Tristan went to check on Galahad whom was probably still in the tavern.

**Review and tell me who you think she should go with please. It'd be a great help!**


	13. Running Away

Calli stood on Hadrian's Wall, behind the great pillars as the legendary knights rode off to get the bishop.

She was glad that even Galahad seemed happier than ever at the thought of getting their papers of release.

Tristan had looked his usual self and Calli had the slight suspicion that he had seen her up on the wall for his hawk had left his shoulder and now sat on the wall beside her.

Calli still felt as she had last night but there was something else. She felt a little light and airy.

Calli could still taste the kiss on her lips. She bit her lip as she watched the scout ride off alongside his companions.

The hawk gave a loud cry as her master rode off but still sat there with Calli.

* * *

Vanora was just going up to change the knights' sheets when, out of the corner of her eyes she saw someone climbing out the far window.

With a gasp she realised it was Calli and she had a bag which was sure to mean she was running away.

Vanora raced back down the stairs and to the gate to head Calli off. She waited there for awhile and then caught a glimpse of the fifteen year old girl sneaking around in the shadows, waiting for Vanora to leave.

"Oh Calli what are you doing?"

Vanora approached the girl and found tears staining her face and her eyes were red. Calli took a great big sob and threw herself into Vanora.

The motherly woman gladly wrapped her arms around her and they stood there for a long time.

"Calli where were you going?" Vanora asked as she pulled her away so she could look into Calli's eyes.

"I need to find my sister," said the girl. Vanora could see the torment and grief Calli's eyes. She knew Calli longed for her sister.

She gave a great sigh and pulled Calli into anther hug. "You can't go Calli".

Calli sobbed a little as she pulled away from Vanora. She stared into the woman's eyes for a moment and then pulled herself away, racing to the only just open gates.

She fled.

She ran through the fresh green crops, not looking back once. She knew Vanora would be watching her go and she could hear her yelling for her to go back, but Calli couldn't.

Days later after running for so long, Calli collapsed under a tree and waited for hours to catch her breath. Tears flew down her face and it seemed she was going to create a puddle.

Her mind was so mixed up and confused that she didn't know what to do.


	14. Awaiting Discharge

"I'm sorry Arthur I couldn't stop her".

Arthur stood before Vanora, listening to her tale of how the girl Calli had run away.

He wasn't disappointed that she had gone and admittedly he felt a little glad but he also felt a little guilty. After all he had never really welcomed her all that well.

"Well all we can do is hope that she stays safe," said Arthur as he handed his horse to Jols.

Vanora looked heart broken almost and walked off in a fury of tears.

Arthur glimpsed around at his knights. He decided not to tell them, not now. He was aware that the knights seemed to get along with her extremely well and especially Galahad.

He watched as each knight practically skipped off to somewhere to occupy themselves until dinner when they would receive their discharge papers.

Arthur felt proud and happy for his men. He had come to think of them as brothers and would die for them.

"Come on Arthur, let's go and do some shooting".

Arthur was awaken from his thoughts by Lancelot whom slapped Arthur on the back. Arthur nodded and walked to the archery range with his friend.

* * *

"Shutup Bors you old wine sack," moaned Gawain.

Bors sniggered and fluttered his eyelashes to pretend to be a girl.

"So when's the wedding?"

Gawain glared at Bors. The fat knight was really getting on his last nerve.

"Bors I merely said she was pretty, I never said I had any intentions of marrying her".

Gawain was getting more and more angry by the minute. Bors was teasing him because he thought that Gawain fancied Calli.

The girl had been on his mind for awhile and he did think she would make a perfect bride but he knew it couldn't be. The girl was too mixed up and scared to rely on anyone.

Seeing that Galahad and Calli had become good friends he had let them be, thinking something like that would be good for both of them.

But now Gawain didn't think it had been a good idea after all. Galahad had become fonder and fonder of her by the days and now it seemed something had happened and now he never talked of her at all like he used to.

Also Calli didn't seem right either. She hadn't been seen by any of the knights after last night and Gawain thought that maybe Galahad had done something to her, but certainly not meaning to.

* * *

Calli hadn't been able to go on since she had collapsed from exhaustion. She was still recuperating.

She sat there up against the tree with nothing but mystification running through her head.

She didn't know what to do about Tristan.

She didn't know what to do with Galahad.

She didn't know why Arthur didn't like her.

She didn't know where Annalee was?

So many questions and apparently so little time. Calli just felt like taking her own life but she knew she couldn't do that because of Annalee.

Suddenly there was the sound of a horse coming closer and closer until at last it seized.

Calli felt something deep inside her that wished it was the Saxon, Cerdic, so that he would kill her. But when she looked up with an exhausted expression, the only eyes she met were those of Tristan's.


	15. Songs of Home

Tristan returned to the fort and left Calli to be tended to by Vanora without a single word.

When the knights had returned, Tristan had over heard Vanora speaking to Arthur and after Vanora ran off, Tristan followed her so as to find out what was happening.

Vanora had told him Calli had run off and immediately Tristan had saddled his horse and gone searching for her. With his excellent tracking skills, he found her quickly.

Poor Calli was in an almost critical state. She had obviously pushed herself too far and Tristan hated to see her in that way.

So now Tristan walked about the fort while thinking. He knew exactly what was happening to him. At first he had just rescued her; she had merely been a damsel in distress.

But as time passed, he found that there was something that drew him to her. It had been containable and Tristan had held merely thought nothing of it.

But the night before he had lost control and this feeling had got the better of him.

He had fallen for her.

But seeing how her emotions had driven Calli to running away he knew that she needed someone to watch her and care for her. And he realised that he wasn't the one that could do that.

* * *

The sound of fiddles and drums met her ears and Calli smiled faintly as she watched everyone dancing and laughing.

Vanora was rushing about serving thirsty customers while she had two small children clinging to her skirts.

Calli had awoken to find Vanora sitting beside her bed and the kind and gentle woman had explained all.

So now Calli watched from far off as everyone had the best of times, celebrating the knight's freedom.

She bit her lips as she watched the knight's having a good time and wished she could share it. But she couldn't interfere, she wouldn't.

She had already interfered too much and now she felt bad about Galahad and Tristan. She was just so confused.

She could see Tristan standing against the wall while slicing bits of an apple with his knife and placing them in his mouth.

She sensed something about him that made her want to know him better. But then there was something that stopped her.

Suddenly there was quiet and Calli could see Bors dragging Vanora and number eleven out into the middle of the tavern.

At first she was reluctant and then finally she gave in and sang.

_Land of Bear, Land of Eagle_

_Land that draws us ever homeward,_

_We will go home across the mountains._

_We will go home,_

_Oh we will go home,_

_We will go home across the mountains._

_Hear our singing,_

_Hear our longing,_

_We will go home across the mountains._

_We will go home,_

_We will go home,_

_We will home across the mountains_

Vanora's voice echoed in Calli's mind. Home…

Calli hadn't a clue where home was for her. She had only just found out of her true race.

_No Calli don't think on the past_, she told herself.

"Arthur!"

Everyone turned at Jols words and saw Arthur standing there with the most miserable of faces ever.

And so the night unfolded and Arthur brought not one word of encouragement or promise to the knights'.

Calli shared their torture and watched as each and everyone broke up inside.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as Galahad threw his ceramic jug on the ground and Bors exploded with rage.

It broke her heart to see Tristan so calm and Lancelot so quiet.

Dagonet took it like a man but Calli could see past it.

Gawain looked as though he had seen a ghost but Arthur's torment was the worst.

Although Calli did not particularly like him, she could feel for him. She knew he had no choice about this and it hurt him to have to tell his men that they were denied freedom.

But it wasn't his choice.


	16. Anger, Misery, Distraught & Rage

Anger?

Misery?

Distraught?

Rage?

All these things really added up to what Galahad felt. He hated Arthur for giving them their orders. He hated Arthur for telling them that they had no choice but to go to Marius's Estate. But deep down he knew it wasn't his commander's fault

No, it was the bishop's fault. He disliked the bishop more than ever now. He wanted to take his knife and rip that smile off of his plump, disgusting face.

"Galahad".

Tristan's voice met his ears and he turned to see the scout standing there behind him in Galahad's room.

Tristan's voice was plain and expressionless, no difference there.

Anger bubbled up in Galahad towards Tristan for being so calm about the matter.

"What Tristan?" he spat in rage.

Tristan ignored Galahad's mood.

"Have you talked to Calli since we came back?" asked Tristan.

Galahad almost threw the closest piece of furniture at Tristan. He knew that Tristan had known about his feelings towards the young girl; there was nothing that got passed Tristan. But he was angry because he didn't like the scout interfering.

"I don't need to. She's made everything crystal clear Tristan. Now do me a favour and leave".

Tristan was not affected by Galahad's anger driven words.

"Galahad, I'm not prying but I can see that the girl needs someone to lean on and I'm not blind enough not to see your feelings for her".

Galahad went to say something but Tristan cut him off.

"She's been through a lot kid, and I am sure she has realised your feelings as well although I'm not completely sure of her feelings towards you but she needs someone".

Tristan sounded as though he was giving orders and Galahad didn't like it.

"I know of her feelings Tristan! I bloody asked her to marry me and she said no. There! Done! She doesn't feel the same way!"

Galahad had never felt this kind of rage. He wasn't even sure if he knew exactly the cause of it all.

Tristan stepped closer and grabbed Galahad by the shoulders. He looked directly into his eyes with the same impassive look.

"Do you give up in battle just because you have dropped your sword?"

And with that Tristan turned and left Galahad feeling more confused and irate than ever.

* * *

Calli bit her lip and watched Tristan's hawk fly around the fort. She needed to go. But first she needed to talk to Arthur.

She found Arthur sitting atop Badon Hill beside what Gawain had told her was Arthur's father's burial mound.

She stood there for awhile until Arthur suddenly spoke up.

"Do you intend to stay there for much longer or is the sight of me going to bore you any time soon," came the dry voice of Arthur.

Calli quietly stepped forward and sat beside the commander. His eyes did not leave the swordless grave.

"Did you know you're father well?" she asked.

Arthur took a deep sigh and nodded his head slightly.

"I was ten when he died but I still remember him well".

Calli thought for a moment but she was reluctant for her thoughts wandered to her past, a hidden place.

She had been ten when she had left her father and she could hardly remember him.

"Arthur I know you think the knights blame you for this but they don't. They are just angry and don't know how to take it or who to blame".

Calli hoped her words gave some help and thankfully they did as the faintest of smiles crept onto Arthur's face.

There was a long silence as both of them stared at the sky.

"You know Calli you truly are remarkable".

Calli was stunned by Arthur's words. "Why do you say that?" she asked.

"Because you have been through more than most people do in a lifetime and I have not given you the warmest of welcomes yet you still seek to comfort me".

Calli suddenly felt lightened. Had she broken the barricade that Arthur shielded himself from her?

"Thankyou, I think," she said, not really knowing what to say.

Arthur's smile was now wider and seemed a little happier.

"Calli you're amazing courage and compassion could be just the thing that will bring the knights; back safely".

Calli had a feeling she knew where this was going to.

"I know it would be dangerous and risky but I think that if you accompanied us, we might just make it".

The words hit Calli like an arrow. She felt proud and blissful at being offered such a thing.

"Of course I will," she answered in the slightest whisper as Arthur embraced her in a hug.

"I am sorry Calli and from here on we will be strong friends," said Arthur as he got up and left to prepare for the journey.

Calli stayed beside the grave and once again, watched as Tristan's hawk circled playfully above.

Truth be told, she was scared. Scared of what would become of all of them on this task.

She didn't really know why she had said yes all that much. Partly because she had felt honoured to be asked such a thing but deep inside she knew it wasn't only for the knight's benefits.

Armani spun around as she heard someone approaching. Her eyes met Galahad and she gave him a warm smile which he returned as he sat down beside her.

"Hey," he said quietly.

"Hey," answered Calli. It was a little awkward.

Suddenly she felt something else towards Galahad other than all those other feelings. Respect.

Most men in his position would just ignore the whole thing and not talk about it. But here Galahad was and Calli cherished him for it.

"How are you?" asked Calli. She knew it must be hard for the young knight to have his freedom taken from him before he even got it.

Galahad shrugged and looked up as the hawk screeched.

"Alright I suppose".

Calli nodded her head understandingly and bit her lip.

"I'm coming too you know," she quickly said while staring at the ground.

Galahad looked at her with surprise. He obviously didn't like the idea. He went to speak but Calli beat him to it.

"Before you say anything, Arthur asked me and I intend to".

Galahad's surprised face turned back to his plain look.

"Calli, do you know what you're doing here?"

Calli began to answer but Galahad cut her off as he continued what he was saying.

"You act as though you don't fit in but do you not see not see Calli that you fit here, with us!"

Galahad's voice was rising and he seemed more determined.

"Calli I am sorry but you are on your own errand where I am afraid will lead no where. We try to help you but you won't let any of us in! You have the chance to make a new start, a new home and you won't take the opportunity".

Calli felt a tear slide down her cheek. Galahad's words were hurting her inside and she didn't want him to feel as though he had won over her by this. So she mustered up all her anger and sorrows and let them out.

"Galahad! Just Shutup! You have no idea what I have been through. I was taken from my home when I was ten and my mother I am sure was killed. Then not even a month ago I lost my brother to my own people! Now I am searching for the only family I have now, my sister! So don't you tell me I am not taking chances for trusting you and the others was perhaps one of the biggest chances I ever made!"

She was almost breathless as she turned away from Galahad as both of them stood up. Small tears streamed down her face and her lip now felt as though it was bleeding for she had been biting it that hard.

Galahad's face was full of astonishment and a sort of guilt.

"Calli I am sorry if my words hurt you".

Calli turned back to Galahad and prepared to say what she felt. She knew it would break his heart but she couldn't allow false love.

"I am sorry Galahad but I don't have a clue how I feel about anything. Especially you".

She saw the words hit him like an axe. She immediately wished she hadn't said anything.

Then suddenly Galahad began to lean in slowly. calli slightly moved backwards but she didn't know what to do for she knew what Galahad meant to do. But the thing was she didn't know if she wanted it.

And as his lips met hers hegrabbed her shoulders so she couldn't run away.

Calli couldn't deny it, even to herself. She did enjoy the kiss. It felt right at the time but when their lips parted it felt almost wrong yet there was still those lingering feelings.

"Galahad," she said in almost a whisper. Her voice sounded as though she was in pain.

"Shhh," he said comfortingly but Calli just shook her head.

His eyes stared into hers with commitment and lust but Calli's own eyes were full of scaredness and distraught.

"Galahad don't," she whispered. Her voice seemed almost unable to go any higher at that moment.

But Galahad was persistent. He still held her tightly and stared at her.

But Calli needed to get away to think. So she leaned in quickly and kissed Galahad.

But things didn't go as plan at first. She suddenly felt something wash over her. What it was, she had not a clue. But it led her to hold the kiss for some time until she came back to her senses.

Galahad's grip had loosened and so Calli tore herself from him and ran. She ran and ran and ran until she got to the stables. She hid in the stall of Arthur's horse until suddenly there were footsteps.

She looked up and threw her waterfall of tears she saw Gawain.

Without a single question Gawain bent down and comforted her by hugging her. He didn't leave her at all until Calli got up to prepare some hours later.


	17. Arguments between Friends

Once everyone was ready they set out with grim faces and an awkward silence.

Calli rode upon a tall, elegant mare that Arthur had chosen for her. Alongside her was Gawain on his own stallion.

Calli hadn't said a word to anyone since the events from last night. When they had set off Calli hadn't even so much as looked at neither Galahad nor Tristan.

She felt her heart fluttering inside of her as even the thought of them sent small chills down her spine.

How could this be happening to her? How could the boyish and independent Calli have fallen to a pair of men?

They rode nearly all day until Arthur declared their steeds officially exhausted and they set up camp beside a small creek. Only Tristan stayed mounted.

"Galahad I want you to camp ahead with Tristan to make sure the way is clear of woads".

Galahad nodded and remounted his mount.

Calli wondered if Galahad knew that Tristan had kissed her. She hoped he didn't for she would dearly hate to be the reason for a friendship breaking up.

"Oh and Calli maybe you should go to. I'm sure it will be safe," added Arthur.

Calli just stood there biting her lip. She didn't really know how to answer and apparently neither did Galahad at the look of his face but Tristan looked normal.

Arthur walked up to Calli and laid a hand on her horses flank.

"I hope you're alright with this Calli but I've noticed that Galahad has been a little strange lately and I was hoping maybe you could talk to him".

Calli nodded her head reluctantly and remounted. With a nod from both Arthur and Tristan the three of them set off.

Calli looked straight to Gawain with a longing that told him she didn't want to go and he returned it with a sorry one.

"Seeya soon," said Gawain.

* * *

It was only Calli and Galahad by the small fire. Tristan had gone off somewhere and they didn't worry themselves about him.

Galahad stoked the fire with a long stick in his hand while he stared into it with an angry but sad look.

With a great sigh, Calli decided to say something.

"Galahad-,"she began but he stopped her.

"Don't worry Calli, I understand".

Calli gave him a quizzical look and furrowed her brow.

"What do you understand?"

Galahad sat silent for a moment while poking at the flames with his stick. He looked extremely troubled.

"Which one is it?"

This question made no sense what so ever and Calli began to feel uncomfortable around this young knight.

"What are you talking about Galahad?"

"I know you love one of the other knights".

At these words, Calli felt angry. How dare Galahad tell her that she loved someone? She felt her emotions building up again and prepared to let it all out, again.

"Oh and who told you that eh?"

"Answer my question first Calli".

Both of their voices were rising and both of them were getting angry.

"How dare you ask such a thing? You don't even know me Galahad!"

"I try to know you Calli but you won't let me!"

"Maybe because I don't want you to! I do not love anyone! Even you!"

"Well how come Arthur was talking to Vanora about one knight taking you back to Sarmatia hey?"

"Galahad did you even think for one minute that they might only have been suggesting such a thing to themselves for I most certainly am not going to Sarmatia!"

Calli's words ended the argument and all of a sudden Tristan walked into camp with the plainest face ever.

Calli let out the breath she had been holding in anger and took a blanket and lay down with her head on her saddle so she could sleep. The others did much the same but they fell asleep quickly.

Calli on the other hand, didn't. She was still recovering from the argument she had just had with her friend.

**Im sorry if I'm confusing any of you but all the love stories for King Arthur are along the smae story line, Girl and knight meet and all ends happily so wait until the ending because I have the most fabulous twist ever for the story.**

**XOXO king. mozza**


	18. A conversation about a sister

Galahad and Calli were woken by Arthur and the other knights. Tristan had already departed their small camp without waking them.

Both of them were angry at eachother and ignored the other for the whole ride to Marius's Estate.

Calli found that days ride even worse than the day before.

She went over the emotions in her mind and only ended up making herself feel terribly bad.

As the night came along once again they were caught by surprise by a troop of woads that shot arrows and chased them. But for some disturbing reason, when the woads had Calli and the knights cornered, they let them go.

Calli felt she would never understand the way of the woads and deep down hoped she wouldn't. They were vulgar and barbaric people.

"Calli? Are you awake?"

Calli was aroused from her thoughts by the voice of Lancelot. He rode alongside her.

"Oh yes, sorry," she mumbled.

Lancelot gave a soft laugh. "When we have finished this little mission where do you plan to go?"

Calli sighed with frustration. She didn't want to go over this again.

But then a thought came to mind.

She almost told Lancelot that she would go to Sarmatia with him just in spite of Galahad's idioticness but held herself back.

"I will search for my sister and then god knows what".

Lancelot put a mischievous smile on and leaned in closer.

"Does your sister look anything like you?"

Calli didn't quite understand the tone in his voice. She shook her head a little annoyed.

Then she realised Lancelot meant to woo her sister.

"No Lancelot. But much too your liking she is extremely beautiful unlike me. She has long blonde hair and large breasts if that's the information you would like to hear."

She was fed up with all this drooling over women and such that she addressed Lancelot with a rude manner.

But Lancelot didn't mind for he seemed thrilled at the thought of a big-breasted blonde on the way.

"And she will not come anywhere near you," added Calli.

Suddenly the most unlikely person cut into the conversation and Calli almost fell from her horse.

"You are beautiful".

Calli was shocked to hear those words from Galahad after the fight they had had the night before.

The others only took it lightly and only as a comment but Calli felt a little unnerved.

She thought that their fight would have caused Galahad to move on but unfortunately it hadn't.

Annalee was petrified. The fort had yet again been attacked and this time they had taken her aswell.

But while she was thrashed and taken by great big Saxons she also felt a glimmer of hope in finding Calli.

She hardly even screamed as the men began to reach for her clothes when suddenly there was a loud yell.

"Stop!"

Everyone turned up at a tall, strong looking man with fair hair and a beard.

The man walked straight up to Annalee and looked her straight in the eye.

"You have similar eyes to a girl I have recently had the pleasure of meeting," said the man.

He frightened Annalee, she didn't like him. But then suddenly a flicker of optimism went through her as she remembered that Calli and she shared their father's eyes.

"What-um-was-her-name?" stumbled Annalee.

A wide and evil smile spread across the demons cruel face.


	19. Getting Lost

**Okay I have skipped ahead to where Arthur carries out Guinevere but you haven't missed much because Calli really did nothing except follow the knights and merely sit upon her horse. Hope you like the story so far. Please read and review!**

Calli watched with pity as Arthur carried out a tall, slim battered young woman whom looked just on the verge of death almost.

Her eyelids were grey with tiredness and her sickly skin looked as pale as the snow.

Dagonet came out after with a small, frail boy in his strong arms.

Calli felt for the girl and the boy and wondered what sort of torture they had been through. Both seemed as weak as ever and barely alive.

But though Calli had to feel sorry for the girl, there was also something that she didn't like about her. But she couldn't quite place her finger on it.

"She's a woad," said Tristan all of a sudden.

That was it. Calli realised that she had been stupid to miss that the girl was a woad with all the tattoos that curled around her face and her limbs.

"What are you doing?"

Shouts from Marius were heard as he rushed out to confront Arthur with fury.

Calli almost laughed as she watched the two argue and then Arthur threw the fat man to the ground but held herself back.

Time passed and soon they were off with a whole village of people and the ringing of the Saxon drums in their ears.

Marius was forced into a luxurious caravan of his own pulled by two extraordinary horses and still he argued.

Calli didn't do much but plod along on her horse. She wasn't all that happy a mood. She was in quite an unreasonable mood.

Every now and then Gawain would ride up to her and ask her how she was and what was wrong but she never gave a straight answer.

Calli's attention was caught by the young woman Arthur had rescued from the dungeons back at Marius's estate.

She sat on the edge of the caravan in which she had been given a warm bed for the past hour. But she was talking with Arthur, a sly smile on her face.

Arthur didn't look all that happy with her as she spat retorts at him that Calli couldn't hear

Calli was startled by a sudden presence beside her. She turned with an amazed look as Galahad rode plainly beside her not even with a glance at her.

She felt a little awkward.

"Did you want something?"

Galahad shook his head and turned to her.

"I'm sorry Calli that I hurt your feelings the other night but as much as you like to admit it its true sometimes".

Calli felt anger bubbling inside of her but held it back. She needed to control her anger and as she thought about it she did see the sense in what he said.

"I know I can get heated in the moment Galahad but you need to know that my feelings are all muddled up and I cannot even understand myself right now".

Galahad nodded understandingly and gave his horse a kick. She watched as he rode off towards Arthur and Lancelot whom now talked side by side.

* * *

Night came and they set up camp in a large clearing. Calli tethered her mare to a tree and walked down to the creek.

She turned around at the sound of hooves pounding on the ground and saw that Tristan was riding away, no doubt being told to by Arthur to go and camp somewhere else so as to scout the area. He did that often to Tristan.

Calli watched the scout go when suddenly an idea came to mind. He was scouting for any sign of Saxons and that was where Calli guessed Annalee was.

She quietly crept towards her mare and while no one looked she untethered it and led it through the forest, following Tristan.

When she was well away from the camp she mounted and rode along the path following the clear hoof-prints of Tristan's steed. She was quite surprised to see that Tristan hadn't made any effort to cover his tracks. It was so unlike him.

"Oh for crying out loud!"

Calli cursed aloud and called out for Tristan. His tracks had stopped ages ago and now Calli had not a clue where he was or where she was. She had decided to keep going thinking that maybe Tristan had realised his mistake in leaving tracks and gone to the side of the path but he hadn't.

Calli continued on in anger searching desperately around her.

She had thought that Tristan might have taken her to watch the Saxons from a safe distance like he had when he had first saved her but first she actually needed to find Tristan.

She had also become weary of the noises coming from the trees and just at the slightest sound of movement she reached for the dagger attached to her belt that Arthur had supplied her. Unfortunately it was the only source of protection she had.

Calli had only been away from the camp for an hour or two and she was already lost.

Calli continued on angrily at herself. Why did Tristan have to be such a good scout?

Calli decided to dismount and wait awhile to see if Tristan could perhaps track her and find her but she waited many hours.

So Calli set about lighting a fire and prepared to sleep just at the bottom of a reasonably tall cliff but little did she know that someone lurked high up above her…


	20. The Coldness

**Disclaimer: I do not own King Arthur; I only own the added characters. **

**Sorry if this chapter confuses you and jumps about a bit but I'm trying to make it exciting and thrilling. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Tristan was sitting by his fire far out in the forest, quite a long way away from the camp.

It was very cold for a blizzard had formed near by and had sent gales of snow his way. He thought himself lucky that the fire was still going.

His stallion had been stirring for some time now and his instinct told him not to fall asleep. He welcomed the great cry from the hawk that flew overhead and a plain smile came across his face as it landed on a small piece of snow covered wood beside him.

"Hey, what have you been up to?"

The hawk cried out in reply and Tristan sighed as it took off again. He had wished it had stayed for there was something troubling him and he found hat being near the hawk was sort of a comfort for him

What was troubling Tristan was Calli. He remembered the kiss he had given her and found deep down inside he was glad he had done it yet still he wished he hadn't.

Over the past weeks he had come to realise Calli was a very confused and troubled girl. Her life had always been full of drama and mourning which had created the sort of wall she had built up around herself. She seemed reluctant to let anyone in but ever since she had arrived at Badon Hill, with the help of the knights, Tristan had somehow knocked down a bit of the wall.

But Tristan still hadn't decided if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

* * *

Calli shivered in the coldness. Her coat was quite thin and was not much of a shield against the freezing wind and snow. She could feel the blood inside of her turning to ice and as she looked at her hands her skin was as white as anything. 

All of a sudden she heard a scream. It was loud and high pitched, that of a woman's but it was still far off.

Calli peered around herself but all she could see was the wind thrashing small bits of snow about. Thinking it must have been her mind playing tricks on her and the coldness getting to her she pulled the coat up to her chin and clutched her mare's reins tight in her hands.

Calli had made the horse lie down against the cliff and placed her own blanket over it so as to keep the poor beast some what warm.

The suddenly there it was again. The scream of woman and it sounded as though she was being hurt or scared badly.

This time Calli was almost certain she had really heard a scream so she stood up and pulled her coat on tight around herself.

The horse stayed where it was and Calli was glad. She did not want it to suffer. She left the horse where it was and begun to trudge through the snow. The scream came again and again and soon Calli realised it was coming from up on the cliff. So with great effort she heaved herself up it. Never once did she dare look down.

Calli reached the top of the cliff and stood up, the wind almost knocking her over. Just in the past hour had the blizzard come and Calli cursed it with a passion.

"Hello!" she called out, her teeth chattering.

The only answer was a scream, this time it only came from a few steps in front of her. This came to a shock to Calli and she stumbled over in fright. The screams began to die down and Calli heard footsteps coming closer. A light shone through the flying snow and then suddenly Calli gasped out loud and almost screamed herself.

"Annalee!" she screamed to her sister.

But unfortunately Calli knew it would be hopeless to attempt to embrace her sister for Annalee was restrained by someone. Calli could see the terror and dread deep inside of her sister clearly.

* * *

Galahad had been looking for Calli for a long time now and had not found her. Not even a trace.

It had been at least five hours since the sun had gone down and it would probably be another four before it came up again. It in the meanwhile Calli was missing. Galahad would have informed Arthur as well but he couldn't find his commander either.

_Suppose he is out looking for her, _he thought to himself.

He carried a spare cloak, for Calli so that he could give it to her and she wouldn't be cold but he needed to find her first.

Galahad looked over to Gawain whom was sleeping with his mouth wide open beside Lancelot whom was leaning against a tree, gazing miserably into a fire. Dagonet slept beside the boy they had found in Marius's dungeons and Marius himself was crouched around a fire with his guards talking in whispers.

Galahad's attention went back t Calli. Where was she?

His feelings for her had seemed to grow since their argument and now it seemed impossible to remove her from his mind.

Only a few weeks ago had Tristan rode up with a small, injured and skimpy girl but it seemed over night she had transformed although Galahad wasn't sure she had realised.

She had grown taller and healthier; no longer did her ribs poke out for now she had a flat and solid tummy. Her flat chest had sprouted small but budded breasts and all that had remained of her baby fat was now gone. He cheeks were fuller and her lips were what Galahad thought as, to die for.

She may not have been all that extremely beautiful before but she had flourished a lot in so short a time. Admittedly there were women whom most men would rather but these were men like Lancelot whom spent almost all their savings on tavern whores and such. Galahad was different. He thought that Calli was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

But he knew that to marry her would be a dangerous task. She wasn't just any ordinary woman that would sit at home all the time bearing children. No she was wild and extremely protective of her privacy. He had learned that she liked to keep to herself and not make too much of a fuss.

* * *

"Calli," gasped Annalee in a hoarse voice, her eyes wide with fear and torture.

* * *

**Soz I just had to do that. Wait around for the next chapter and send reviews please! I really need them to see**

**if you guys like it!**


	21. A Changed Calli

**Bit of a jump but you'll understand soon enough.**

Tristan surveyed the strange and changed Calli. He had found her lying almost covered in snow at the bottom of a ledge and when she when she had she was far from herself. Apart from the bruises and gashes all over her body she seemed very different. He couldn't place her mood. Miserable? Confused? Tired? Sad or so utterly furious she would hardly speak? Infact she hadn't spoken hardly a sentence so far. When Tristan had asked her if she was alright all he had got in return was a slight mumble and an abrupt nod.

Arthur's voice was clear ahead and angry. Tristan took one look at Calli and urged her to ride faster towards the camp with him and she obeyed without complaint or anything really.

Tristan raised the Saxon bow as he rode into the scene and dropped it when he stopped his horse.

"How many'd you get?" shouted Bors.

"Four".

"Not a bad start to the day," remarked the gleeful knight.

Tristan saw out of the corner of his eye Galahad striding forward, almost running to Calli whom had pulled up behind Tristan. Tristan knew the boy still had feelings for her but it didn't seem that she felt the same way for him.

* * *

"Here. Take a sip Calli, come on," urged Galahad, offering his water skin to the girl.

Calli took it without a word and took merely a sip before retuning to staring at the ground in the most miserable way. Galahad had not a clue what had caused her to be so like this all of a sudden. It was certainly not like her.

"Calli, I know you don't want to talk but I need to know what happened," he pushed.

There was no affect.

"Did someone hurt you or touch you?"

Still none.

Galahad gave a great sigh and turned to face Dagonet whom was tending to the boy Lucan. Dagonet gave him a small smile of encouragement to keep trying to prod the information from Calli so Galahad returned to his little mission.

The day unfolded and Galahad had no luck with trying to help Calli. She said not a word at all, drank very little and ate nothing at all. In the middle of the day Lancelot came to retrieve both Galahad and Dagonet. Dagonet gave Lucan a small pat on the head and left the carriage without a word. But Galahad hesitated when Lancelot called him a second time. He looked at Calli and felt himself being torn between his duty and this girl.

With a deep sigh he said "I'll be back, don't worry". He placed a hand on her cheek which made no difference as Calli just sat there miserably and ignored him. Galahad stood up and left the carriage without another word. He was wished he knew what was wrong with her so he could help her.

Forcing his mind from Calli he looked up at the surroundings and gasped. There in front of him was a large lake with the mountains as walls and sheets of snow blowing above it. But it was the fact that the whole thing was frozen that surprised Galahad.

Jols came up to him leading Galahad's horse and handed the reins to him. "Arthur wants to cross it. Tristan says theres no other way," said the squire.

Galahad nodded his understanding and joined the other knights as they stepped out onto the forbidding ice cautiously.

They stepped further and further; not daring to breath for the lingering thought of them being trapped beneath the ice was fresh in their minds. The drums of the Saxons that trailed behind echoed all around causing a flutter of unease.

Suddenly Arthur stopped in his tracks and with that so did everyone else. He stood there for a moment as if deciding something then turned and faced his knights.

"Knights?"

* * *

Calli sat miserably in the cart, her eyes never wandering from the knights as they carried on. The brave knights all stood in a row with the woman named Guinevere among them. All were ready to stand and fight the Saxons which was almost an unimaginable task.

Fulcina stepped forward and lowered yet another blanket over the poorly girl's shoulders comfortingly.

Then Calli just managed to catch a glimpse of the approaching Saxons as they rounded a corner and the whole lake went out of view. Calli suddenly felt useless, empty and completely alone as she realised she was leaving her friends to fight another fight that was standing in the way of their freedom. What if they didn't return?

But then memories of what had happened during the blizzard flashed through her mind and bubbling rage rose inside of her. All of a sudden she threw the blankets that protected her from the harsh wind aside and leapt from the caravan. She jogged to keep up with it as she reached for the spare weapons that were packed just near the door. Fulcina questioned her actions with her voice full of worry.

Calli took one more look at Fulcina and stopped right where she was, allowing the carts to carry on. Fulcina was yelling hysterically for her to come back but Calli ignored her. She stared into the young eyes of Lucan, the boy they had found with Guinevere. She could hear, or rather see, the silent pleads that he gave her to try and return Dagonet home.

So mustering all of her emotions and courage she raced back to the frozen lake with not a clue how she was going to be of some aid to the knights.

**I'm sorry, I know you all want to know what happened in the blizzard but I'm having sooooo much fun! Anyways send more reviews plz and I'm sorry Ive taken so long to post this chapter. I promise ill tell u next chapter wot happened to Annalee**


	22. All Her Fault

"Aim for the flanks and make them cluster!" ordered Arthur. The archers whom consisted of Guinevere, Tristan and Bors all obeyed and thankfully Arthur's idea began to work.

Arthur looked over at the Saxon that was obviously leading the barbaric army. He had a sly but nervous smile upon his face. Much the same look as Arthur wore before a battle.

Calli hid behind a tall and wide tree just at the bank of the lake. She watched as arrows flew from the small group of knights and bombarded the Saxons. She herself had a bow in her hand but the problem was she really hardly knew how to use.

Quickly she studied it and worked out the best way to use it so reaching back and taking an arrow from the quiver she had stolen from the caravan she loaded the bow.

Calli began to hurriedly step forward.

She only had mere sandals on and the ice was quite slippery which slowed her down a bit. But then the worst came to be.

Calli gasped as she watched Dagonet race forward, his axe swinging above his head. Saxons archers began to aim for him and Calli pulled back the string on her bow. Then in desperate attempt to protect her friend she let loose the arrow and quickly reached for another.

But to her amazement the first arrow she had shot flew past the ear of Gawain and straight past Dagonet. She gasped in shock as it was fixed deeply in the chest of a Saxon. Quickly she reloaded the bow and made to shoot again when she felt someone grab her arm. She looked up and her eyes met those of Gawain's.

"Calli what do you think your doing?" he asked quickly glancing back in fear at Dagonet. Gawain looked back at Calli and took the bow from her hand and threw it aside. "Stay behind me," he ordered her and began to race back to the small group of knights. Calli had no choice but to obey for Gawain still had hold of her. When they reached the knights Gawain let go of her and picked up his sword, ready for combat.

And as events unfolded Calli had to watch with much grief as Dagonet fell limply to the ground.

* * *

"What on earth were you thinking girl? You could have been killed!"

Calli felt as thought she could slap Gawain for speaking as though she were his daughter.

"But I wasn't Gawain! Dagonet was killed and if you had left me he probably wouldn't have!" Calli yelled back.

"Don't you dare make this out to be mine or anyone else's fault! You were the one who just had to follow us and create a distraction!"

Calli suddenly felt as though she had been winded. The truth in Gawain's words speared through her chest and also the anger and rage in Gawain's voice intimidated her. His words wounded her deeply and Calli turned and fled into the forest.

"Calli! Wait!"

She ignored Gawain's sorry calls and ran further into the forest. She ran through the bushes and scrub so that it would be hard for anyone to follow. She didn't need anyone to come near her.

After what seemed ages Calli found herself in a clearing and as the tears streamed down her face she fell to her knees in exhaustion and also misery. Why did these things always happen to her? Why was it that where ever she went she caused misery and heart break? So far it seemed her stay with the knights had only brought more problems to them and now…

Calli felt she needed to go somewhere she couldn't make any contact with anyone. It was all her fault that the Romans had attacked her village for had she not been so stupid as to linger they wouldn't have followed her. It was all her fault that her mother had died. It was all her fault that Farad had died. She had not protected him to the best of her ability. It was all her fault that Galahad was now heart broken and torn up inside. It was all her fault that Dagonet had fallen on the ice. It was all her fault that Annalee had suffered so much for she had done nothing to stop the men that approached her sister.

And now she blamed herself that Annalee's fate. If she had just reacted a second earlier when she had leapt for the dagger in Cerdic's hand that pressed against Annalee's throat. It was her fault that Annalee was gone.

* * *

"Tristan go after her please. It's been a few minutes and hopefully she would have calmed down by now," ordered Arthur.

Tristan nodded and made to mount his horse but Arthur had not yet finished. He had placed a hand on the scouts shoulder and Tristan looked up at his commander with a quizzical look.

"When you find her take her with you to scout. I know that you are not fond of speaking closely to anyone but please, I need to find out what it is that ails her so much apart from Dagonet's death. There is something else and I have a suspicion it could be to do with Galahad".

Tristan nodded again and he mounted after Arthur withdrew his hand.

Tristan knew that Galahad was only a mere part of Calli's troubles. He knew that the girl suffered deeply and also that something more to trouble her had happened in the mountains. So obeying Arthur's orders he set out to find and comfort the young girl.

* * *

Calli wrapped her cold hands around her frozen body as the last lights of the day crept away. She ignored the bark from the tree behind her that scraped her back where there was a small tear in the tunic shirt she wore.

She sat there for a long while until she looked up miserably to get a small glance at the night sky when suddenly her eyes met Tristan's.

She made no sound or movement as tears swelled in her eyes. Tristan kindly offered a hand for her to stand up and she took it sadly. The scout pulled her close and embraced her comfortingly and Calli allowed him to. She needed someone to lean on. Someone to help her all of a sudden.

"It's alright," said Tristan softly as Calli let all the tears out.


	23. Filling the Space

Tristan sat there quietly while all of Calli's troubles spilled out over him. He felt guilty as he began to think that maybe this hadn't been such a good idea. He hadn't known how messed up her life really was. She blamed herself for all these deaths and all of these things that had gone wrong when they were just things that happened and couldn't be avoided.

"It's all my fault," she sobbed as she stared miserably into the fire. Her eyes must have been dried out by now for no tears showed anymore.

Tristan now felt extremely awkward. He had no idea what this woman had done to him. Just the mere presence of her sent his heart beating fast but Tristan being Tristan would have never admitted that.

"It's not your fault Calli, they were things that just happened," he said ordinarily.

Calli shook her head and sighed deeply. Tristan sat there, merely watching her.

Over the past weeks the lanky, thin girl had transformed into a beautiful woman. Her slim body was more curved; her cheeks were filled and rosy. Her scarce breasts had become more rounded and a little bigger.

Not only that, he also noted how much her personality had changed. Calli had become more trusting and mature. And the wall that had been built up around her over the past years of her life had been pulled down little by little despite the recent events.

Tristan studied these things and realised something; he was falling for her.

Calli's face changed from plain to sad and sorrowful. She looked frightened and grief-stricken. Even though she had suffered so much and lost everything he thought that a pretty girl like her still shouldn't look like that.

He felt an urge build up in him. It bubbled and rose higher and higher and Tristan sighed heavily to restrain himself. He just wanted to take her and never let her go but Tristan had trained himself over the years to let his mind speak before his heart and urges.

How could this have happened to him?

* * *

Calli felt as though all she had had been taken from her. It was like a big empty hole inside of her had just been dug there and there was no way she knew of to fill it without causing more pain and destruction.

It had been at least half an hour after Tristan had gone out scouting and she sat there quietly.

Then all of a sudden she gasped in fright as an arrow shot straight past her cheek and embedded it self in the ground beside her, just inches from her hand.

Calli looked around and suddenly felt raindrops upon her face.

Then out of no where burst out Tristan.

"Up! Get up!" shouted Tristan as more arrows were aimed at them.

Calli felt him grab her and drag her to her feet before pulling her into some bushes near by. But he didn't stop there and hide. Tristan pulled Calli further and further into the forest not slowing. Calli couldn't really get a hold of what had just happened, it was all too hurried.

After what seemed an hour of running Tristan stopped and Calli collapsed beneath a large boulder. Tristan looked around and listened carefully. Soon it seemed he thought it safe and lit another fire.

"Wh-at-was-that?" panted Calli.

"Woads, theres at least fifty".

Calli's eyes widened in shock and Tristan saw her surprise and the flicker of fear in her eyes. "Don't worry, I promise we'll be safe here".

Calli looked around at their new campsite. She hadn't noticed the rushing river beside them until now. It was only a small space, just big enough for the two of them to sprawl out and go to sleep. Trees were on one side and boulders were on the other, sort of sheltering them from above a little.

Unexpectedly Tristan took off his shirt revealing his strong, well-built, muscular body. Calli noticed a cut on his side. She immediately moved forward and took Tristan's shirt and drenched it in the river. Giving Tristan a quick look and after he nodded his approval she dabbed it on the wound to clean it.

Tristan handed her a long piece of cloth which she wrapped around his waist and tied of. It hadn't taken all that long.

But just as Calli's fingertips brushed Tristan's skin, their eyes met and Calli saw the flash of lust and wanting in his eyes. It scared her half to death and Calli quickly stood up, stepping away from him.

Tristan looked away realising she saw the aching he had for her. He just wanted to reach out and take her and slowly the urge was taking over him.

Calli tried her hardest to ignore what she had just seen in Tristan's eyes. But it was indeed difficult. All of a sudden she felt drawn to the scout, her heart beat fast and her hands were shaking.

She heard Tristan stand and turned to face him. He stood there in the firelight, his body was magnificent and his expressionless face made it hard for Calli to know exactly what he was thinking.

Should she take a chance? But if she did, how would it end? Why was everything so hard?

Calli bit her lip and felt warm tears swell in her eyes. Tristan took a step forward and Calli froze. She knew what he was doing and what he wanted but she didn't know if it was what she wanted.

As he came closer and closer her heart beat faster. All of a sudden she had this urge to fill the empty space inside of her, and she thought that the only way to do that was to take refuge in Tristan.

Tristan himself felt stranger than ever. Why was it that he couldn't control himself? He felt himself being drawn to her like she was pulling on a rope tied to him. He couldn't take this any longer. He need her and obviously she felt the same for at that moment Calli stepped forward and her lips collided with his.

Tristan picked her light body up and stood there for awhile, her arms wrapped around him and their lips glued together just about.

Calli needed this. She needed protection and shelter. She needed it from Tristan.

She couldn't think of anything except for him. His strong, powerfully built chest was supportive and his powerful arms held her tightly yet gently.

Tristan began to lower her down and their lips parted for a moment as she lay down beside the fire, leaning on her elbows. Tristan leant over her and they looked at her as if asking for her consent. Calli lifted her head and kissed him gently but Tristan's passion and desire soon changed that.

He forced her to lie her head down and Calli felt the strong scout taking over. And she let him.

His hand crept underneath her body and pressed her waist up to meet hers. This sent an exotic tingling feeling down her spine and she felt everything inside her rising.

Tristan's fingers undid the lacing at the front of her tunic shirt and it slipped over her head.

No both topless, Tristan could feel her ample breasts against his skin which sent his mind crazy. Both their breeches slipped off and once completely naked the entwined their bodies and took whatever energy they had from eachother.

Calli felt happy. She felt the happiest she had in days. It was so amazing that one man could make her feel so happy.

* * *

Galahad's thoughts were constantly lingering on Calli. Where was she? How was she? What was she doing?

He knew that Tristan would find her but he wasn't so sure that the silent scout was the best solution even though Arthur thought so.

Galahad was in love with Calli, that much he knew. She was so amazing, so enticing, and so wonderful. He just couldn't find one word to describe her fully. Just her presence stole his breath and all he could do to hold himself back from taking her into his arms and having her was thinking of her well-being and how she felt. He knew that such a rash action would surely make the girl more confused and tormented.

But oh how Galahad yearned for her. He needed her, he loved her.

**Im not sure if she will stay with tristan or go for Galahad yet so plz R & R**


	24. Shouldnt have happened

Calli lay against Tristan's warm chest as he cradled her tenderly. The only other thing protecting her from the cool breeze was Tristan's coat that was wrapped around her naked body. Tristan had on his breeches and sat with his back against the boulder.

Calli felt filled. The rushing sound of the river soothed her mind and as did Tristan's breathing.

With one hand he entangled his fingers in her hair and with the other he traced the tattoos on her body.

Yet although all seemed perfect, Calli knew it was far from it. Yes Tristan made her heart swell to the size of the boulder behind them but still even he could not fix everything that had happened. Still she blamed herself for everything in the past and still she felt like an outcast.

"Calli?"

Tristan's voice was a mere whisper yet it was filled with a questioning tone as if he was seeing if she was awake.

"Mmm," she answered after awhile.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded her head slowly and felt Tristan squeeze her tightly.

"I'm sorry Calli".

Calli lifted her head and looked into his eyes enquiringly. Tristan saw this and he sighed deeply as if he didn't want to continue, but he did.

"I've just made things worse Calli. I let my desires get the better of me".

Calli felt disappointed but wasn't surprised. She was actually feeling sort of the same.

"Do you wish it hadn't of happened?"

"No I don't wish it didn't happen, I just think it shouldn't have happened".

Calli felt hurt and disappointed. His cruel words cut her deep and she pulled away as she searched for her clothes. Tristan watched her with eyes filled with sorrow, regret yet something that looked remarkably like love.

"Calli-"

"Don't worry Tristan".

She slipped her shirt over her head and just stood there looking at Tristan with sadness.

"It shouldn't have happened". She went to walk off but with surprising speed Tristan sprang to his feet and caught her by the arm. He held her by the sides and suddenly his face was unreadable again.

"You need someone to rely on, to help you. I can do neither. I take life for the thrill Calli and I can't be depended on to always be there. You need someone who will look after you".

His words stung and drove into her heart but she didn't want to fall down. These feelings were unlike anything she had ever felt before and they made her furious at herself. She was in love with Tristan, that much was right, but he wasn't letting her be in love with him.

She was angry at Tristan as well. She had this sudden urge to kill him because he was hurting her so much by saying the words he had just said.

_He wants me to forget him? Then I'll do just that and see how he handles it, _she thought to herself.

"Fine Tristan," she said pulling away from his grip. "I'll forget about you. I'll forget this ever happened and I'll forget you".

And with that she headed in the direction of Badon Hill, South.

But was the reason she was forgetting him because she wanted to hurt him for tossing her away, or because she wanted to prove to herself that she could be strong and build back up the wall that had once surrounded her?


	25. Can't live on false love

**Sorry its taken so long to update but I had heaps on during the holidays and everything.**

Galahad sat quietly at the bar drinking away his sorrows. They had made it to the fort but Calli was not with them. She was with Tristan and no matter what Galahad told himself he couldn't help thinking that Tristan had followed her a little too eagerly.

But when Tristan had strode in unaccompanied Galahad's suspicions were thrown aside.

"Where is Calli?" he demanded as Tristan took a sip from the paint Vanora had just handed him.

Tristan looked up at Galahad and then turned to the door of the tavern. Galahad's worries were put at ease as Calli entered the tavern. But what Galahad noticed about her was that she had her normal smile on, her normal posture and apparently her normal attitude as she sat down next to Gawain for a nice chat.

He found his way beside her and she turned with wide smile to him. Gawain took one look at Galahad and left. Galahad knew that his closest friend had realised his feelings for the girl and it wasn't like Gawain to step into matters of Galahad's such as these.

"How are you Galahad?"

"Fine, you?"

"Oh I'm absolutely fantastic".

"I see."

"Infact I'm so happy I could buy you a drink Sir Galahad".

Galahad looked curiously at her. She was beginning to act strange. Why was she so cheerful? She was normally quite happy but not his happy. He looked back at Tristan whom was finishing his third mug of beer.

What was going on? Tristan was drinking like Bors and Calli was amazingly chirpy. His suspicions were found again.

Calli called Vanora over who handed her two mugs, one of which was passed on to Galahad.

"Drink up my friend, tonight marks my new findings".

Calli began to drain the mug but Galahad looked confusedly at her.

"And what may I ask did you find?"

Calli put down the mug and looked at him with a wide smile. It was then that Galahad caught the flicker of grief in her eyes but it was soon gone as quick as it had come. What one earth was wrong with her? Why was she so different yet again? He could never tell but there was something, love, which made him desperate to find out.

"My wall".

Calli's answer confused Galahad but he still drank so as not to offend the changed girl.

Throughout the night, Calli continued to act stranger and stranger and Tristan drank as much as he could though it seemed he was still as sober as he always was. Galahad had a few more drinks and soon felt drunkenness wavering above his head. He danced and sung and found himself acting as though Calli was his. He never left her side and he had an arm around her most of the time. Calli didn't object either which made him feel or the more confident.

Then when it was late, he did the daring.

He kissed her there and then in front of everyone. Hardly anyone noticed for they were to drunk but an electrifying shiver ran through him as she kissed him back as though she was trying to make a statement.

Another hour went by and the two were acting like love struck teenagers whom had been in love for a long time.

Later on Galahad took Calli to a corner of the tavern near the bar and whispered something into her ear whilst she laughed at Gawain's dancing with four wenches.

"Calli I love you".

She turned and looked into his eyed with an expression he could not read. He couldn't tell if it was happiness, love, sadness, anger or anything. She was so unreadable nowadays.

"Come to my rooms and let me show you".

But this was something Galahad would regret.

A sort of sorriness and heartache grew in her eyes and they began to glisten, signalling the coming tears. She sighed deeply and bit her lip, looking down at her feet. She seemed to stare down for what seemed forever as Galahad tried to tell himself she wasn't going to say no, she wasn't going to reject him again. She shook her head lightly and then looked back up at Galahad.

"I'm sorry Galahad. If I could choose who to love I would choose you, you are a fine man and deserve the best Galahad," she whispered as the tears began to slide slowly down her cheek. He could se the pain it caused her to say such things but it was nothing compared to the unbearable ache in his heart.

"But I'm sorry there is nothing I can offer you and I can't just live on false love. I can't no matter what".

And with that she ran from the tavern leaving a heartbroken Galahad standing there looking as though he had just lost every thing in the world except his life.


	26. Sorting through things

Tristan had watched her all night, his eyes never leaving her. He hadn't meant to hurt her so but he had. Then when he saw her trying to get close to the pup in spite of him he felt as though she had ripped his heart from his chest.

When he kissed her Tristan felt as though she was treading all over his heart.

Her surveyed the two as they talked in a corner of the room. Galahad had a love struck grin on his face and she had a sly and extremely cheerful one. But Tristan knew it was just an act.

Then when Calli raced out of the tavern, it seemed his legs had a mind of their own. He immediately stood and followed the crying girl.

Tristan followed her through the fort and right up to the wall. She ran up the fleet of stairs and he reached out to grab her arm. He pulled her into him and wrapped his arms tightly around her before she even realised what was happening. He needed to hold her, to tell her he was here.

Her sobs didn't ease. She just leaned against him and cried for what seemed an eternity. Tristan regretted telling her they couldn't be together and wanted to make it up to her.

He lifted her chin with his thumb and her sobs subsided. They stared into each other's eyes for a long time. "I'm sorry".

Tristan wanted her badly at that moment and he fought to contain himself. He needed to control himself.

But he couldn't.

His lips crashed down on hers and her arms wrapped around his neck. Tristan's hands travelled down to her hips and he began to push her towards the wall. He pushed her into a corner and trapped her with his hips so that she couldn't get away. But it didn't seem that she didn't want to get away.

Tristan found his shirt being removed for him and it was thrown to the ground. He began busily untying the lace at the front of her shirt as he had done in the forest. But then common sense came for a visit.

"We can't, not here at least," he said as he moved his lips down to her neck. But it seemed Calli couldn't wait to go anywhere as she placed two hands on either side of his face and forced his lips back to hers. She began to try and push them backwards so that they could lie down but Tristan was too strong for her. He allowed her to waste her strength a little until he himself moved back.

He spun around so his back was on the wall and so Calli was leaning against him.

Then all of a sudden she gasped and looked over Tristan's shoulder. Tristan looked at her quizzically before following her gaze.

"Shit".

There before them stood a great big army of ugly, Saxon brutes'.

"I must warn Arthur," said Tristan as he immediately hurried off to alert his commander.

Calli just stood there staring at the Saxons'. Hatred and anger built up inside her and all she wanted was revenge. Revenge for Annalee, revenge for Farad, revenge for her mother, revenge for Dagonet, revenge for her people and revenge for her mother.

She came around and raced to the Knight's quarters waking each in turn. She found Lancelot with a wench but she didn't really care andBors was in his old room for Vanora had kicked him out that night for getting so drunk. When it came to Gawain's room she hesitated. The last time she had spoken to him was in anger and she felt bad for it. After all he was a very good friend of hers. Quietly she opened the door and found that Gawain had been on his way out.

"Gawain, your needed at the wall," she said as she turned to leave but he grabbed her arm and looked sorrowfully at her.

"What for?"

"The Saxons are here".

There was a long silence as Gawain thought for a while. Calli knew that this was difficult news for he now had to choose between staying here and fighting or going home to feel his freedom.

"I'm sorry Calli".

She looked at him and smiled meekly. "I am too," she said before leaving and heading for Galahad's room. She didn't want to see him but she knew she had to. Not just to warn him but also to say sorry.

She knocked twice and no one answered so she went in by her own accord, closing the door behind her. It seemed Galahad had been on his way to the door slowly and it also seemed that he was drunk. Calli saw the manly wanting in his eyes as she looked at him and he looked at her.

"The Saxons are here, your needed at the wall".

She hated seeing that look in his eyes so she abandoned the idea of saying she was sorry and headed for the door. But he caught her before she reached it.

He pulled her in and kissed her passionately, as if it was the last thing he would ever do. Calli tried to pull away but he was too strong and he shoved her against the wall. She pounded her fists on his chest but her puny strikes were nothing to the knight. Galahad's hands searched her body and crept under her clothes. She wanted him to stop but still she couldn't deny the tingling sensation running through her body.

But she knew that she couldn't do this. He lifted her up a little so that he was holding her and she had to wrap her legs around his waist to stop herself from falling down if he let go. She had to stop Galahad as he tore her shirt from her as it was already loose and his lips caressed her breasts.

"Galahad please," she said in a hushed but desperate voice. She didn't want to scream for he was drunk and heartbroken and her friend. She didn't want to ridicule him and shame him by calling for help.

"Galahad pleas estop now".

"I love you more than you know Calli". His lips moved back up to her's and she couldn't stop his tongue wildly searching her mouth.

Then he took off his own shirt as he leaned against Calli so she would fall down. Calli mad to get away but Galahad stopped her. She grabbed her, picked her up and flung her down on the bed. But Galahad was drunk and not as fast as he normally was. Calli found time to wriggle off the bed and stand on the opposite side the room with an angry glare.

Galahad stopped the glare and looked at her. His eyes were filled with sorriness and sadness.

Calli had her arms covering her breasts and she was about ready to explode.

"Galahad don't you get it. I don't love you, I can't".

He didn't say anything.

"Galahad if I could, I would but I can't. There is someone else out there for you that will give you what you want. I admit I did have feelings for you and I still do, but only feelings of friendship. Yes they may have once been more but not anymore".

Galahad too, looked angry. "Who is it then, no use lying to me this time because I know there is someone else? You can't deny it".

Calli didn't want to lie to him. She didn't want to hurt him anymore either but she had to.

"It's Tristan. But Galahad I swear on my life that when you asked me that before I didn't know I loved him then. It was nothing then. I had feelings for you then".

"Then! Why not now huh? Did I ever do anything to upset you?"

Calli took a deep sigh and made to put her shirt on but it was ripped so she took one of Galahad's without asking. He owed her anyway for he had just attempted. Then she prepared herself for what she was about to say.

"Galahad, when you told me of your feelings you asked me to go away with you straight away".

"Yeah so?"

"Well Galahad, although I had feelings for you at the time I knew that I wasn't the one for you. You need someone who you can depend on and who can depend on you".

"You can depend on me Calli".

"No I can't, I wouldn't do that to you. I couldn't put you through having my troubles follow you about everywhere. And you couldn't depend on me because I'm not someone who can just settle down and lead a normal life," she explained. "But you see, Tristan and I are the same. Neither one of us can be depended on".

Galahad stared at her for what seemed hours with 'heartbroken' written all over his face. Calli felt better for letting it all out, finally saying what she felt and thought.

Then Galahad abruptly turned and left, taking his shirt with him and putting it on as he left the room. Calli followed a little while after.


	27. A Different Ending

**Sorry but I had to do this. I skipped ahead a little bit but its still readable don't worry. PLZ read on!**

Tristan searched throughout the blur of blood, weapons and bodies. All around him was the scent of war and death. But this didn't bother him, it never had before.

Then he found who was looking for.

Cerdic stood in front of him. He wanted so much to lunge at the beastly creature for revenge for Calli, but common sense told him not to. He hadn't been a knight for fifteen years for nothing.

Not knowing wether this was his last fight or not, Tristan tipped his helmet back and let it fall to the ground.

* * *

**Three nights later…**

The cold night had kept Calli prisoner in an old rug she had found at the bottom of Vanora's cupboards. She wandered emotionlessly about the fort without a single thought running through her mind. It was such a relief that for once her mind was free of the bustling traffic that usually filled it to the top. She felt happy and relieved.

Over the past few days a lot had happened whilst an attempt to clean up the bodies and blood was made. Calli and Galahad had made amends with apologies from either side. Now they seemed as close as best friends, sitting together as the sun set and playfully wrestling with eachother.

Arthur and Guinevere had married the day after the battle, creating an alliance with the woads and Briton. Calli could still see the flaming arrows soaring through the clear sky with tails of grey smoke. This had led to Vanora and Bors announcing their engagement which actually was very surprising to everyone. No one had ever thought that they would get married.

But sadly, there was no more Lancelot. The brave knight was gone but not forgotten. He had been a good friend and comfort to Calli during her troubles and she had found a small token to remember him by around his neck when she had seen his body. It was a small carved, wooden lion pendant and knowing that Guinevere and Lancelot had shared a special bond together she had offered it to the new queen. But she had rejected the lion pendant and allowed Calli to keep it.

"Calli?"

She stopped in her tracks and found herself standing atop the fort wall with Gawain standing in front of her. He looked at her questioningly and stepped forward, placing a hand on her shoulder for comfort.

"What are you doing?"

Calli stared long and hard at Gawain, as if trying to read his thoughts. Then after awhile she answered.

"Just walking".

Her simple answer made him give a small laugh. "You know I never think I quite understood you, even though I thought I did," said the blonde haired knight.

"So what is the brave and gallant sir Gawain going to do with his new-found freedom?" asked Calli in a cheerful and playful tone. She felt good. Infact, she felt excellently joyous. For once in a very long time she was happy.

"I suspect I shall travel with Galahad to Sarmatia to find my beautiful Sarmatian woman that I so long for," joked the tall knight, baring his amazingly white chompers. "And what shall the beautiful lady Calli do with her own life?"

Calli sighed happily and looked up at the stars in wonder. What was she going to do? She hadn't thought about it yet. Perhaps she could go with Galahad and Gawain to Sarmatia and live happy life there with them. Or maybe she could travel with Bors and Vanora, acting as a part of their little tribe. Then she shook her head in realisation and happiness as she knew exactly what she would do.

"I'm going with Tristan".

Gawain's smile broadened into an even wider smile. "Ah I see, a special relationship as formed between the two of you. You have hardly left his bedside. Why did I not see it before?"

"Once he has recovered I'll go with him, I don't care where just as long as it's with him".


End file.
